


Mourning Pie

by DarkandTwistedSisters



Series: Bakers, Hunters and Pie. Oh My! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkandTwistedSisters/pseuds/DarkandTwistedSisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life has been pretty good for our bakers since they last met our favorite hunters. But all that changes the morning they receive a strange call from John. Can the girls hold themselves together, bake a few pies and comfort the guys? Or will they each get lost in their own pain and suffering, leaving Bobby to pick up the pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Road so Far

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun, picture this like the show openings set to 'Carry on My Wayward Son', except this opening is set to 'Wheel in the Sky'. Again, it's just for fun, and what we think of when we read it. We'd like to thank all our followers and favorite-ers for continuing to read about our OCs, and for letting us know what you think of our story. We'd like to once again thank our amazing Beta, klu, for all the hard work she put into cleaning our story up. You're amazing, and we don't know what we'd do without you. That being said, please enjoy Book 2: Mourning Pie.

As the months went by, the girls found themselves often thinking of the unsung heroes, wondering what they were doing. They had many conversations with Bobby about what hunters do. He eventually began answering all their questions, showing no more reluctance than a shaking of his head and the crossing of his arms. Resigning himself to watch them slowly step into the world he had so carefully worked to keep away from them. 

Mae and Lilly continued to work at their bakery, which became more and more popular. With Mae working in the garden, Lilly preserving all extra ingredients for future use in the shop, and then the hours they spent in the shop itself baking and decorating, they eventually found themselves with no days off; getting only a few hours of sleep a night. 

Every once in a while Sam or Dean would call Mae to check and see how the girls are coping. Sam doing it out of curiosity. Dean doing it to ease his guilt; Lilly does make the effort of small talk to assuage the guilt he feels, in the way that only Lilly can. Mae even talks to John and scolds him for staying away so long, and keeping his boys in the dark about so much. 

The guys continue their life on the road: Saving people, hunting things, the family business. 

The girls continue in the town: Avoiding people, baking things, owning a business. 

Still, life goes on. Different, but not bad. The girls relatively untouched by the Supernatural; curious, but not reckless.


	2. Chapter 2

Bakers, Hunters and Pies, Oh My   
Book 2: Mourning Pie 

Sioux Falls, South Dakota   
July 19, 2006   
4:00 am   
~1~   
Ring Ring... Ring Ring... 

Mae struggles to pull herself from sleep. 

Ring Ring... 

She blinks at her clock, sleep addling her brain. Wondering why she had set the alarm so early. 

Ring Ring... Ring Ring... 

Oh, my phone! She dives out of bed towards the desk, banging her leg against it in the dark. 

"Ow... Phone, phone, ow." She moves papers around, wondering where in the world she put it this time. Sleep blurred the desk in front of her, but she was able to catch the dim light from the display screen. 

"Ah, phone. Hello?" She says after snapping it open. 

"Hey Mae, sorry 'bout the time," Even tired, she can't help but smile when she hears her friend's voice. 

"Oh, John! Good morning," she stifles a yawn. "Is everything OK? I heard you were working with your boys again, finally." She yawns once more, but is excited to be talking to him again. "It's been months since I heard from you." 

"Uh, yeah, yep, sorry about that. Everything's gonna be OK. Me an' the boys're working together and we're all OK. They're around here, somewhere. But, I- aah... I wanted to talk to you. I'm really glad you got to meet them, not the way it happened but, yeah. Look, I think alotta hard times are headin' Dean and Sammy's way, and I'm real glad they know you an' Lilly now. Would'ya do me a favor, Mae?" 

"Of course John, what can I help with?" Suspicion began to creep into her sleep deprived mind. "You know I'll do my best." 

"Watch out for them, for me? They push away people they care about, an' I know it's my fault, but... They're really gonna need you girls. Can you do that for me?" 

"Of course, but that's hardly a favor John. I've enjoyed talking with them on the phone when they get the chance. I feel like we're all well on our way to becoming friends. But, what's going on? Why're you so worried about them?" Mae's brows furrow in confusion as she stifles a yawn. 

"Just Hunter's paranoia, prob'ly. After you've been at this a while, it really starts to mess with your head. Boy, am I sorry that you found out about all this." His voice cracks softly, true emotion spilling through. 

"John?" Mae feels cold spread from the inside of her stomach. 

"I know I haven't ever been a good father. I messed up a lot. But, I've always loved my boys. I know I'm not your father, but, if I ever'd had a daughter, I'd have wanted you to be her. So uh... yeah. That's it. Thanks for everything Mae. I gotta get going. I need t'check on the boys." 

"No, John. Please don't hang up, please. You've been a great father figure for me. Please, tell me. What's going on? You're-" 

Click 

"-scaring me." 

 

~2~ 

 

"Mae, what the fuck? It's 6 am, why the fuck do you have us running to Bobby's so early? I mean, rude much? Poor man's probably hung-over. What's the matter with you?" Lilly asks, shooting her friend a concerned look as she high-tails it to Singer's Salvage. 

"I just... I just need to talk to Bobby. John called this morning and said some things that really have me on edge. Okay? He scared me." Mae responds as she replays the earlier conversation in her mind. She begins another round of calls to the Winchesters. 

"Okay. Can I be privy to this information? Are the boys OK? Is he OK? Are you OK? Some answers, now please? You're freakin' me out. Talk to me. You've just been repeating yourself all morning." Lilly responds and she presses her foot to the accelerator even harder. 

"It's been months since the three of them contacted us. Prayers can only get you so far you know, and I do pray to the Gods every day that the Winchesters will be OK. You're making me feel like they were pointless though. Explain Mae. No more of this 'I just need to talk to Bobby' shit, you need to talk to me." Lilly finally snaps when her concern for the guys momentarily out-paces her concern for Mae. 

"When we get to Bobby's, Lilly. John was just... He sounded strange on the phone." Mae sighs as she slips back into quiet contemplation; still attempting to reach John. Then Sam. Then Dean. Then John... 

"What are you doing?" Lilly asks, exasperated. 

"Something is very wrong, I know it. And not one of them will pick up the damn phone." Mae continues her order of calls. 

"Mae! Stop it; you're just killing your phone. And probably theirs' too. You know they hardly ever pick up. Hell, they said to always leave a message. You're not leaving messages. Why aren't you leaving messages?" Understanding dawns in Lilly's mind as she watches Mae cling to her phone. 

Mae just sits quietly, still calling every number she had for the Winchesters. 

Lilly grits her teeth and white-knuckles her steering wheel going well past the suggested speed limit, pulling into Bobby's property with a squeal. Mae doesn't say anything; she bolts from the car and starts pounding on the man's door. 

"Shit." Lilly mumbles and she too races out of the car to stop her best friend from getting shot in the face. Bobby wasn't the most pleasant or patient person in the morning. 

"Bobby! Bobby, please, I need you to answer some questions, right now!" Mae demands, punctuating each word with a kick to the old door. 

"Mae! Stop that." Lilly says racing up the stairs and bear-hugging her nearly-sister into submission. "You're going to get us shot... Bobby good morning!" Lilly says shoving the taller girl behind her when a two barrel shotgun is leveled at her face. Oh the memories. Hunters. Eh. It's not officially Winchester-affiliated till a gun is shoved in my face. Yay! 

"Mae? Lilly? What're you two doin' here at the ass-crack a'dawn? I could'a..." Bobby says gruffly only to be interrupted by Mae flinging herself into the old Hunter's arms, completely oblivious to the gun. 

Lilly sighs as she clenches her fists in frustration, contemplating strangling her friend. "S'up Singer? Mae here got a phone call from John Winchester this morning. Good luck getting her off ya, took me like a half an hour. So I'm going to go brew us coffee. Luck with that." Lilly gestures to Mae as she breezes past Bobby and makes her way to his kitchen. 

Once out of eyesight, she leans up against the counter and drags in a deep breath. Mae's been acting strange for days and now this. Gods, not again. I can't, She can't. So, really Gods, you can't. She chides herself with a snort. Yeah, because being rude to the Gods is smart and gets all problems solved. 

Shaking her head, Lilly looks around the kitchen in horror. All thoughts off coffee go out the window as she gets to cleaning up his kitchen, using the physical labor to mask her growing concern. 

"Just make yourself at home then..." Bobby mumbled darkly before looking down to his very concerned and frightened god-daughter. This was what he feared when the girls learned about Hunting; after months of reading and discussion, Mae's finally cracked. "Ya wanna git offa me so I can put down my gun?" 

The girl shakes her head 'no' vehemently, and hugs him tighter. 

"Right, a'course not." He sighs and awkwardly tries to switch the safety as he pats her back. What the hell did that idjit Winchester tell her? Shit. If this one is acting like this… Well, dammit all. John, you asshole. 

"Mae. Listen. We are going to go to the kitchen and talk about this okay? I'm sure it's fine. But I have no idea what's going on. From the looks of it, neither does Lilly. Care to share with the rest of the class?" Bobby asks when he's finally able to remove Mae from his person. 

Did he already summon the demon then? Why'd he have to tell her? 

Mae's lower lip trembles, tears run down her face. "I have this bad feeling Bobby." 

Bobby stares at the girl in disbelief. "You showed up here at ass-crack-o'clock in a tizzy over a feelin'?" Before getting upset, he reminds himself that they are girls, and wonders if there's a book on dealing with girls and their emotions - not that Mae's wrong in this case. He can't figure out how she's so in-tune to things like this. 

Mae nods her head, not even noticing Bobby's annoyed look as she backs away from him. 

"John called at four this morning and said things. Bobby, I'm serious something is wrong. John doesn't just call out of the blue. I mean, he does, but he sounded... And he talked as if... And now, none of the stupid Winchesters are answering their stupid phones. Something's wrong!" Mae exclaims as she wraps her arms around herself tightly, her hand brushing across the scars on her shoulder blade. 

"Right. Well Lilly's brewin' some... shit. Girl! You best not be cleanin' my damned kitchen. Again!" Bobby comforts Mae before sighing deeply and hollering the rest toward the kitchen. 

Lilly pauses mid-scrub. "No. Nope. Not cleaning." She responds, blowing a loose bang out of her face before she continues. It was actually more like scouring, she reasoned; her hand moving the steel wool and cleaner over the disgusting spot, asking herself how one man could cause so much chaos to his own kitchen. 

"Figure out what's wrong with Mae yet?" Lilly asked lightly while as she dug out a new sponge from her hiding spot in his kitchen. She moved all the contents to a different counter, spraying it down before she starts scrubbing. Gross. What the fuck is this growing on here? 

She hears a loud sigh as he comes walking into his kitchen. "Dammit Lilly! How many times I gotta tell ya ta knock it off? I like my kitchen how it is, thank-you-very-much." Bobby snaps at her and gestures to the seats at his table. "And ya better not be usin my shirts again." 

"Where's Mae?' Lilly asks, ignoring his statement. 

Bobby looks behind him. "Goddammit!" Bobby mutters as he goes to fetch her. 

Lilly shrugs and just continues cleaning, not having much else to do. Shaking her head at how stunned Mae was. 

"Mae, girl, come on, let's get into the kitchen. I want ya ta tell me what that asshole said ta upset ya so much." Bobby, surprisingly gentle, takes her by the elbow and guides her to a chair at the table. "Lilly, ya wanna come and listen? You know, support yer friend?" 

"I can scour and listen. It's cool. I got this." Lilly says as she pulls steel wool from one of his cabinets and goes to town on a stain. 

Bobby sighs. "Riiight..." He rolls his eyes, wondering why he even bothered asking. "Go on, Mae." 

"Well, it was about four this morning. John called and said he was glad Lilly and I had met his boys because bad things were coming." 

Tears continue falling from her reddened eyes. "Then he asked if I would watch out for them, because they push people out of their lives or something. Then he said that he was a bad dad, but he wished he could have been my dad." Her breathing becomes erratic as she hiccups through the tears. "And, and he said he had to go. But, his voice was..." 

Lilly stops her cleaning tirade for a moment, watching Mae. Yeah, guess that explains the hysterics. This sounds bad. Why isn't Bobby saying Bobby-like things to calm her down? Shit like 'it's their job to fight evil, wherever it may lurk. Don't worry, they know what they are doing'… Most of the time, anyway…WTF, Bobby? Why are you silent? I don't like this. 

Mae looks up, also expecting Bobby to comfort her. But one look at his face tells her that there is so much more to this. 

"Bobby, what's going on?" 

"Listen, both of you. A few days ago I had ta go git the Impala. All of 'em got into an accident. The car is totaled and the three of them are in the hospital. Sam is pretty beat up, John has a few broken bones, but Dean was really hurt bad. He's in a coma, but the other two are doing everything they can to help him pull through." 

He takes a moment to really look at the girls, noticing that they are hanging on every word he says. "I, uh, well, that's all I know right now." 

"That's it? Why didn't you tell us sooner?!" Lilly grumbles as she takes her worry and frustration out on his counter. Not even pleased when she finally gets off the stubborn stain, instead lashing back at Bobby. 

"Jesus! Do you guys ever think about us! We could be helping! Or... Something! Now Mae gets this shady-ass phone call and you finally tell us they were in a fucking car accident! How fucking mundane is that, by the way?! I've been worried about demons and ghosts, and them getting EATEN! EATEN, BOBBY! And they almost died in a fucking car accident?! I've been totally praying for the wrong things!" Lilly shouts out then she continues to clean, working her way over to his stove, all but foaming at the mouth. 

"Right... Well, demons caused the accident." Bobby snaps back, confused by her jumbled anger. 

"Fucking Demons!" Lilly curses under her breath and ignores the looks from the room's other two occupants. 

"How are they Bobby? Did Dean seem like he was going to make it?" Mae asks, trepidation making her usually calm voice tremble. 

Bobby sighs heavily. "It wasn't lookin' too good when I was there, but I think John figured somethin' out." Bet it's somethin' stupid. Very stupid. But he is their dad. There's no stoppin' a Winchester once their fool mind's made up. Damn idjits, the lot of 'em. 

Mae watches Bobby in contemplation and can't stop the tears from pooling, though she can't quite put her finger on why. 

Several minutes pass by before Bobby clears his throat. "Perhaps it'd be best fer you two ta just... Go on an' do what ya were gonna do today. I promise, if I get any news, you'll both be the first t'know." 

The two girls pause for a moment, almost in-tune with one another before one sighs and the other nods; both make their way for the door. 

This ain't gonna end well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. We'd love to know your thoughts on this opening chapter to Mourning Pie. All feedback is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Lilly stares at the girl in front of them with mild impatience, while Mae tries to at least feign a look of interest. This was the fourth interview this morning, and both were still quite shaken from the events of earlier. Certain Hunters were taking up the bulk of the two girls’ focus. 

“Right Mindy,” Lilly starts before she is interrupted. 

“It’s Mandy.” 

Her face scrunches as she sighs, “Right Mandy, what do you know about baking?” 

“I, well, I know... It has to do with flour... And eggs and other stuff like that.” The blonde girl responds chomping on her piece of gum loudly. 

Lilly looks to Mae in frustration and rubs at her brows. She wonders why Mae's forcing her to do this when she could be getting actual work done, annoyed that this girl wasn't smart enough to even bother with insulting, but mostly, she's just preoccupied with why Bobby hasn't called. 

~4~ 

“Well, I think I’ve found our new team.” Mae says to Lilly as they work to close the shop. “Two line cooks and four front ends, one can even decorate pretty well. Now we just have to come up with rules and routines and uniforms.” Mae hangs her head, realizing how much work this is going to be. 

“Yeah? Who made it through your process of elimination? Please don’t say Mindy...” Lilly scrubs the tables down, happy to be cleaning again, finally. 

“Noah and Gavin for line cooks. Victoria, Emma, Claire and Abigail for front of house. Victoria also does well with decorating. We’re-” she pauses when Lilly glares, “OK, fine, I’m going to have to train them, and show them how we do things here. But this group had similar availability, and they’re really nice people.” Happy with the results of the interviews, she takes the ‘help wanted’ sign out of the window. 

Lilly jumps as her phone buzzes, “Bobby! What the hell, man? We’re closing up shop now. We can be there in about thirty minutes.” 

“Dean's awake, he and Sam are both going to be ok.” Bobby says, monotone despite the good news. 

“Well, that’s good to hear.” She yells over to Mae, “Dean woke up from his coma.” 

“Yay, that’s great news. How is everyone else?” Mae asks while dread slips into the pit of her stomach. “Are they coming back here to rest up? Whoa, do they even have a home somewhere else to rest up in?” 

Lilly rolls her eyes in Mae’s direction, “She’s also glad that everyone’s ok now, but wants to know where they plan to rest up at?” Please don’t offer up our house... 

“I really don’t know how to say this; I was hoping you would be here before now.” He pauses, his voice becoming even gruffer, “John’s gone. I really don’t know how to tell Mae. Maybe you shouldn’t tell her yet, just get her here, or home first.” Bobby says over the receiver. 

Lilly’s breath hitches as she pauses her cleaning for a moment. She shoots a look to Mae before immediately looking back to the table. 

“Ah. I’m glad to hear that. Everyone’s okay. Um, great. Yeah... Um, hey. Look. When will they be there?” Oh fucking damn it. Jesus fucking Christ. Dammit. I… Jesus, John. Fuck. How am I?… I’ll just let Bobby tell her. This’s just, damn it. Fuck. Shit. Balls. I don’t have the emotional capacity to deal with this. Right now… Okay, or Ever… Damn it. 

Lilly gives the universal ‘one minute’ gesture to Mae. She rushes over to their supply cabinet and begins rummaging through their stock of dry herbs. Fix it. Fix it. Fix it. Don’t think about it. She’ll know. She’ll know. Fuck! Act normal. Damn it. Fix it. 

“Did you hear word I said girl?” Bobby asks staring the phone in disbelief. 

“Got it. Not a problem. We're heading over once we get out of the shop, Bobby. Be there soon.” Lilly replies, all but hissing the first part into the receiver. Grabbing fistfuls from several tins she drops them unceremoniously into a mixing bowl gritting her teeth. 

“See you in a bit.” Bobby rolls his eyes when he hears the audible click. 

Lilly sighs as she ‘pockets’ her phone in between her cleavage. Shit. Emotionally stunted men, and Mae all around. Flipping wonderful. She cringes while she starts tossing the herbs together humming under her breath, praying that everyone will be able to deal with this situation reasonably. 

Mae walks in the back. “Lilly what’s up? You walked away so abruptly. I’m glad to hear everyone's OK. So uh, how are we going to handle training?” She watches as her best friend scampers around the back of their restaurant. “You okay Lilly? What’s wrong?” 

“Nope. I don’t care, they’ll hate me regardless. I’m preparing tea. Duh? The guys just lived through a nasty car accident what kind of friend do you take me for?” Lilly says partially distracted as she throws a lid over the bowl. 

“Ready to head over?” Mae asks, excited. 

No. Not now. Maybe I can get into a car accident on the... “Yes. You go chill in the car. Just gotta wash my hands.” Lilly responds with a smile as she shoos Mae out of the shop, watching as her friend shakes her head. She watches her until she settles into the car and starts playing with the dials. 

Tears gather in her eyes as she removes the strips of cloth from her arms and fingers and washes her hands thoroughly. “I don’t know how... Fuck. No. Samara Lilly! Pull it together right now. You’re wearing too much make up for this shit. Pussy. Suck it up!” She seethes at herself splashing some water in her face and slamming her fist down onto an unsuspecting table. Fuck! That hurt. 

Lilly dries off her hands and she gathers several more items together, including their baking liquor, and throws it into a box along with the mixed herbs. Sighing as she tears her gaze from the box and returns to the sink, staring at the bandages with scorn. Fucking Winchesters every time! They ruin fucking everything. Damn it! Mae was finally getting over… Damn it, John! 

Gulping down the barrage of emotions she bites her lip as she quickly rewraps her arms with the bandages. Sighing deeply one last time she gathers the box to her and walks out, not even bothering with pasting on a fake smile. And the academy award goes to… Lilly, for the shittiest performance ever. Fake it, just don’t over-do it dumbass. 

~5~ 

They find the front door ajar when they get to Bobby’s. 

“Uhhh, that's not normal.” Mae looks around, startled. “Bobby?” she raises her voice as she pushes the door open wider. 

“I don’t know Mae, maybe he finally accepted that we can walk into his house without the shotgun in our face? It's like we’re all grown up or something.” Gods that was lame. I can’t keep this act up much longer. Where the fuck are you Bobby? 

It doesn't take them long to locate him. 

“Sorry girls, didn’t hear you pull up.” He says, looking up from his desk. He pushes a newly opened bottle of “gut rot” away from him. 

“Know your door was open?” Lilly asks as she rounds into the older man’s study, box jutting from her hip. “Thought that was Hunting:101 don’t be dumb or something.” Okay I’m getting lamer by the minute… ‘To bail or not to bail’; that is the question… But, honestly I can’t keep this charade up forever. Time to go clean something. 

“I’m going to the kitchen. Call me... Or, never mind. My headphones will be in. Don’t talk to me.” Lilly says dismissively waving nonchalantly as she heads to the kitchen. Cause, nope. Fuck that. 

She pulls the two sliding doors closed behind her, a little more violently than she meant to. 

She just left me to explain this? Christ. Bobby takes his cap off and tosses it on the desk. He pours another drink, looking for any other reason to put off this conversation. He even started thinking that he was getting away with it until... 

“Bobby, what happened? You said Dean woke up from his coma, but you’re acting like someone died. And Lilly was acting strange in the car.” Mae’s voice tapers off. She walks over to sit on the hearth of the fireplace. 

Right, she's great at reading people. Empathy... Balls! 

“Okay, Mae. You’re right; something happened. Dean woke up, an’ it was unexpected. A miracle even, if ya believe in those. One second, everythin’s fine. Everyone was talkin’ in Dean’s room. But...” Bobby watches Mae as she finds and clasps her fingers around the tiny cross mixed with other charms on her neck, knowing how hard this news was going to be. 

“Sam found John, collapsed in his room. Docs tried to bring’im back, but it was too late. He’s gone.” 

Mae stares at Bobby, her face completely blank. He begins to think she didn’t hear him when suddenly tears leak from the corners of her eyes. 

“Mae?” 

The world went silent. She saw Bobby sitting in front of her, saw the concern and helplessness clouding him. She even understood that he was talking to her. She felt cold, inside and out. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them for warmth. She didn’t know what to do with the information Bobby gave her. 

John is dead. I’ll never see him again. Oh God, the guys. But he’s dead. Oh God, he’s actually dead. How did this happen? He only had a couple of broken bones. Oh God, what happened? Why did this happen? She let her head fall to her knees and her hair slid down to cover her face like a veil. 

Bobby sat in the chair, not knowing how to even attempt to comfort her. Her shoulders were slumped in defeat; soft sobs and half choked screams the only sounds in the room. Dammit might as well, get it all out now. 

“Docs say‘is heart gave out. But Dean‘n Sam... Well, the colt’s missin’. God girl, I’m sorry that yer havin’ ta hear this. Specially from me, I ain’t no good at this stuff.” Bobby mumbled scratching at the back of his head awkwardly. Balls! I need another drink. 

Mae shakes her head violently for a few moments, her curly hair splaying wildly about her shoulders. “But, I don’t understand. You said. Lilly said... No one said.” Frequent sobs and hiccups interrupt her, making her difficult to understand. She finally pulls her head up to look at him. “But, he was fine; you said a few broken bones. In the hospital; he was with Sam and Dean. How? What? Why?” Mae’s voice breaks. She stares, her face completely wet with tears and she softly repeats “Why?” 

Bobby groans as he watches the girl in front of him break. Well shit. 

He looks everywhere, at anything except at the shattered girl in front of him. Lilly where the hell are you? “We’re not sure why, we just know he’s gone.” 

Mae reverts back to sobs and muted screams. Her whole body shakes with each breath she manages. 

Bobby looks from the girl, to the booze, and then back to her. Cursing his fallen friend he approaches the girl awkwardly, pulling her to him. 

“Let’s get you off the fireplace.” He says, standing her up. He walks Mae over to the couch in the living room to set her down, but finds her hands gripping his shirt too tight for him to escape. With a sigh, he takes a seat beside her, pulling her into his shoulder. 

Girls. 

~6~ 

 

Lilly sighs once she makes it to the kitchen. Worst. Car. Trip. Ever. 

She looks around the kitchen, frown in place as she digs through her box. Removing her wrist bandages she cracks her neck and knuckles before pulling out her CD player. Blasting music loudly, she slams the headset over her ears and snaps on elbow length cleaning gloves to starts cleaning Bobby’s house the way she had always envisioned: Deeply. 

Cleaning away my feelings. Healthy. Very healthy, Lilly. Go me. 

After several minutes her throat burns and her eyes begin to water as she cleans with a veracity she hadn’t felt in years. 

Fucking Damn it! Stop it! People die! I should be used to this by now. Hold it together. Dean, Sam, and Mae all lost their father. Gods, I can be so selfish at times. He didn’t even like me that much for fuck’s sakes. Bobby already has to deal with their volatile emotions don’t add to the poor man’s plate! Clean. Just breathe and clean. Deal with it later when it all blows over. Be there for people who need me. That’s what friends do. Great! Lilly reprimands herself harshly as she wipes the tears from her eyes, moving from one task to another. 

Alright? Good. Clean. Bake. Laundry. Oh the linens; bet Bobby never washes those. Cook. Beer run… No, liquor run… I suppose both… Shit! I’m so not equipped for this shit. Well neither is Bobby and I kinda just threw Mae at him. 

~7~ 

Lilly washes her hands for the umpteenth time, a smile in place as she looks around the almost unrecognizable kitchen smugly. 

Mission accomplished. She finishes re-bandaging her arms just as her CD player’s batteries finally die on her. 

She looks to the kitchen door, for the first time in hours, when trepidation fills her. Letting out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding, she opens the door to the study. Creeping in silently she looks around and frowns when she doesn’t immediately see or hear anyone, before making her way to the living room. The sight that greets her momentarily makes her forget the shittastic day. 

Lilly digs her phone out of her apron and steals several shots of the bad-ass Bobby Singer playing the comforting teddy bear to her sleeping friend. I wish I had a real camera. 

He shoots her a nasty glare, mouthing “Traitor” at her. She can’t stop herself as she smiles back at him. 

She quickly sends the picture to one of her other phones before slipping it back into her pocket as she too sits down on a couch across from the pair. It’s silent for several moments before she opens her mouth to ask “So, how’d she handle it?” quietly. 

“How’s it look like it went, ya Gidjit?” Bobby responds his usually biting tone lowered by several decimals. He looks down to the sleeping girl, worried for her. 

“Honestly? Better than I expected.” Lilly says with a shrug as she watches the closest thing she’s ever had to a father deal with Mae; she couldn’t help the smile on her face. 

“So when are the boys coming back with… uh, you know? Or are you...” Lilly asks in a whisper, awkwardly tripping over her own question. Can’t ever be easy for any of us, can it? 

She shakes her head thinking about Mae’s misfortune, along with the Winchesters. What if this has something to do with everyone hating me? Mae doesn’t hate me and all of her family died tragically after letting me in… The Winchesters apologized for beating me and not even a year later their Dad dies. Oh Gods. I’m like an awful-shit magnet. She lets her head drop into her hands, the need to clean suddenly overwhelming her once again. 

“The boys’ll be back with John, in three’r so days. Will take a minute with all the red tape, ta cross state lines. Then they’ll wanna fix up that pile a’scrap they’re callin’ a car, I expect. After the funeral, a’course.” 

Lilly’s silent for several moments. “What does the funeral entail? Anything special they’ll want? Family traditions or what not?” 

“Doubt it. Just prob’ly a Hunter’s.” Bobby says then he stops mid-shrug, nearly forgetting about the sleeping girl snuggled into him. 

Lilly stares at him for a moment. Mind blank. “Mind filling me in on what the death ceremony of a Hunter entails?” 

Bobby looks over to the girl across from him suspicion swimming in his eyes. “Why?” 

“Cause I just want to make sure it’s done right.” Lilly responds easily. “Figure taking out some of the harder steps for his actual family might help. It’s not the first time I’ve had to...” 

“Stop there Lilly. I’ll tell you, alright. Just, don’t stress over it too bad. It’s just a pyre.” Bobby responds frowning at the memory of the last several funerals the girl was involved with. He remembered quite clearly how much effort she had put into it, if only for Mae’s sake, and wasn’t looking forward to whatever the stress would do when it involved more of her friends. He knew the girl didn’t have many, it was hard to be friends with her after all, and she always went above and beyond when it came to these types of things. 

“You’ve all have had to deal with this shit too much.” He says. A deep frown etches into his face when he watches her move from the couch to his study; she comes back with a bottle several moments later. 

“Shit happens. People we love die. Some of us have to deal with more than others. Nothing we can do about that.” Lilly says with a shrug as she unscrews the cap and hands the bottle to the man before returning to her seat. 

“So the Ceremony...” 

~8~ 

 

Mae sits at the table, watching Lilly as she talks to the new hires. Well, that’s a strange word to use. I always thought it would just be us running our place. She goes back to typing out job descriptions and expectations for the employees. 

“Look no slutty outfits. Just... Band Tee’s and jeans. There, that’s simple enough for you… people, to get right?” Oh the joys of human interactions. Fuck me. 

A small smile graces Mae’s lips as she hears Lilly’s irritated words in the background, before she winces at one of their new recruit’s responses. 

“Well you're wearing a low-cut top? Isn’t that slutty and hypocritical?” 

“Listen Blondie, when you own your own shop and are paying me, try that again. Till then, you're on bathroom duty. Enjoy that.” Ugh I hate people so much. They better not be here on days I’m actually working. 

 

“Look, any other stupid questions? Or do you think you can handle it? Mae says you’re all up to par, but I’m doubting it and I have absolutely no problem fir…” Lilly begins only to be cut off by Mae. 

“Lilly, enough. I think the high-schoolers get it.” Mae cuts in, taking pity on their new shop keeper, who she hopes will take her ‘boss’ role seriously. Also hoping each of the recruits will take Lilly seriously, actually. 

“Congratulations, you survived being trained by us. I have everyone's schedules here right now. Please look it over and let me know if there’ll be any problems. Thank you all for working a couple of extra days this week and next. It’s very much appreciated.” Mae says, “I’ve also got a cheat sheet of everything you need to know about our shop; it includes a price guide, job expectations and the opening and closing procedures. Everyone gets a copy.” 

Lilly looks the new recruits over carefully before her eyes land on their mousiest employee. “You. I like you. You’re the key holder.” She declares giving the girl a spare key and stage whispering “You look like you're the only who can read.” Ignoring the disgruntled looks from the rest of the employees she continues “You make sure the rest of them do their jobs. All of you have our numbers. Call us if you need anything. Oh, and guys try to keep your dicks out of any and all pies. Our walk-in is for food only. You want a quick screw, use the back alley.” 

Mae smiles weakly at her friend’s choice of words. “Thank you all, go ahead and clock out, we’ve got it tonight. 

Lilly leans against one of their bookshelves and she watches each of their team members leave; a small frown forms on her face when the last one exits out the door. 

“I hate people. Give me a few minutes while I go re-clean the shop.” 

“Doing this means we get to spend more time with...” her voice drops off as she turns to collect her paperwork and computer. 

Lilly does her best to keep from rolling her eyes. Right, like I want to spend more of my time with Problems 2 and 3. I can barely handle you. I don’t have the social skills or the emotional capacity for this. 

“I know... I know. I’m going to go finish the prep work and the cleaning. Won’t take long. They don’t come in for another...” She pauses to look at the clock “Six hours anyways. Gives us plenty of time.” 

“I’ll count inventory and ice cupcakes. I can finish up the special order as well.” She piles everything into her bag. 

Lilly nods, looking over at Mae. She can see the strained cheerfulness her friend is trying so hard to project, her heart aches with memories of a similar smile. At least Mae’s present this time… Last time she was so, so scattered. 

“What time is their flight getting in?” Mae asks Lilly for the third time. 

The only response is a dull thud, when Lilly hits the back of her head on the wall in frustration. Oh, there it is. 

~9~ 

Bobby waits by the side of the road, just outside city limits. Few cars pass by this late at night as he watches the road. 

C’mon guys, where th’hell are ya? Bobby checks his watch again. Yer late. Gah. Best get here before them girls. Balls. Idjits. I’m surrounded by idjits. 

He sighs in relief as his phone vibrates, without looking he gruffly says “Where are ya'boys? I have two impatient girls'n m'house, doin’ God only knows what. No, I do know! They’re cleanin' it, Dammit! Where're ya?” 

The line is silent for several moments before the person on the other line responds. 

“Tell me how you really feel, Bobby. Maybe if you picked up some Windex once a year...” Lilly responds drolly. 

“Balls. Whadda ya want, Lilly?” Bobby responds as he wipes at his face in impatience and frustration. 

“Miss you too, Bobby. Be careful. I might clean your room next.” Lilly threatens darkly. 

“Don’t you dare, Gidjit! What is it?” Bobby asks exasperated. 

“Right. No formalities, then.” Lilly responds pausing as she huffs into the receiver. 

“Well, Mae wants to know where you guys are? Guessing the brothers haven't arrived yet? Dinner will be ready in like forty by the way. We stocked up your fridge. You know you’re old, right? You can’t live off coffee, gut-rot and TV dinners, Bobby. We live like twenty minutes away. We are going to show up more often if you don’t start making better eating choices.” 

“Don’t threaten me, Gidjit. They’ll be in soon.” Bobby responds shortly. How did this happen? Karen, you were the one who wanted kids so bad. How do I deal with twenty-somethins actin’ like twelve-year-olds. Igjits. Ah, but the Gidjits are worse. They cry. 

“Fine. Fine. I’ll let the harpy know.” Lilly replies. 

“Don’t call yer sister a harpy. Talk to you later.” Bobby says clicking his phone shut. Balls. An’ here I thought Demons were gonna kill me... He stares at his phone as he shakes his head. “Well, that just happened.” 

~10~ 

“Dump the car; girls think you flew in.” Bobby gruffly points over his shoulder, rolling his eyes. 

Between the three of them they manage to get the body bag into the back of the station wagon. Sam and Dean reverently placing the head on a duffle bag, they lock the body in place. 

Dean makes short work of dispatching the stolen car. 

“So, Mae and Lilly think we flew in?” Sam half-heartedly asks. 

“Yeah, didn’t think it best to t'tell 'em ya stole John an' a car.” Bobby retorts. 

“Ah, good thinking.” He looks up as he hears approaching steps. 

“Right. Just... Awesome. Why’re they here again?” Dean asks when he rejoins the other two men by his father’s body. 

Bobby sighs and wipes at his face again. “Ta piss you off, princess. Why th’Hell do ya think?” 

Dean grunts as he rolls his shoulders and slams the trunk of Bobby’s car hiding his father’s body from view then he throws his and his brothers bags into the back seat. 

Sam claps his hands awkwardly. “Great. This’ll be a riot. Wonderful.” 

Bobby just shakes his head and gestures to his vehicle as they all pile in. After they are all settled he takes off towards his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe we shouldn’t be here. Doubt clouds Mae’s mind again. Tears shimmer in her eyes as she remembers her own parents’ death. 

“What’s wrong?” Lilly asks as she takes the last pie out of their portable oven, blowing hair out of her face, hip jutted as she looks for a counter to put the last pie on. I think we overkilled this… but we weren’t sure of their comfort foods. Eh. Lilly looks over the food crowding Bobby’s kitchen. 

“You think we over did it too, don’t you? Shit.” Lilly says as she balances the pie on top of books on a shelf. The look on Mae’s face makes her think she agrees. 

Mae rubs her eyes, as if pulling herself from a dream. “Wha-, no, I don’t think it's overdone. This is what my house looked like every time...” Her voice trails off as she slips back into memories.   
“Oh thank God, cause honestly, part of me doesn’t think it’s enough...” Lilly responds crossing her hands in front of her chest, wary of stepping on a potential emotional land mine. 

“Hey Lilly?” 

“Yes Mae?” 

“Um, maybe we shouldn’t be here. I mean, I want to be here for them. But-” 

“Nah. Fuck that. We are right where we should be. Emotional punching bags for John’s kids. Do you want them to do what we did? To each other? They might not like it, but they’ll get over it. We just won’t force them to talk. No biggie.” Right. That’s what friends are supposed to do; be there whether they are wanted or not. I’m not letting what happened to us, happen to them. Nope. Fuck that. 

Mae looks at her, frowning. “What about the funeral?” 

“Ah, well, we’ll be there for them. That’s why we’re here. Well, that and closure. John may not have been your blood father but... Just make sure you’re careful of what you say.” Lilly finishes, her worry clear in her tone. 

“Do you think they’ll let me plant a tree for him?” She asks quietly, tears spilling down her face. 

“They... um, hmm. Maybe it would be best to not mention it right now. People usually get apprehensive with our… Quirks, when it comes to this sort of thing.” Lilly responds with a shrug. 

They both go quiet as the car pulls into the yard. 

“Look. They’re here. Let’s try to not fuck this up, Okay?” Lilly says awkwardly, as she starts taking the aluminum foil off some of the dishes and grabs several beers, setting them out with the plates and silverware. 

Mae just nods, wiping at the tear tracks on her face. She stands from her chair, making room for the guys. 

This never gets easier does it? Lilly just lets out a heavy sigh moving back to lean against the sink, a frown etched into her face and arms crossed. 

After several moments the door opens and Bobby and the brothers enter the room. The grim expressions carved into the brothers’ faces, shift into looks of disbelief as their senses are assaulted by the mountains of food. 

Bobby grumbles something and shakes his head as he drops the boys’ bags. I was gone for like five hours. Gidjits. 

Dean shakes his head before grabbing his bag from where Bobby had put it down and exits the room in silent anger. 

The rest of the occupants just stare at each other in silence for several moments, before Lilly finally breaks in with an awkward and lame “S’up? Long time no see… Food’s here if you want it. Figured you might not have eaten. Don’t feel obligated.” 

“It kept us busy. And from cleaning too much.” Mae adds, offering a weak smile. 

“To be fair, I still cleaned the hell out of your house. Sorry-not-sorry, old man.” Lilly responds with a shrug. 

Sam snorts, covering a laugh. “Well, it does look good. Sorry about Dean; he-uh, he hates flying.” 

“It’s fine Sam. Don’t bother. It’s a shit situation. We’re here. He’ll get over it. Eventually. Maybe. Or he’ll hate us more. Eh. Either way. We are here, and not going anywhere.” Lilly says awkwardly. Oh, how I missed the rambling. Fuck me. 

“Unless you want us to leave-” Mae starts, only to be interrupted by Lilly “I’m not leaving. We are not leaving. Deal with it.” 

“Girls, I’m not kicking ya out, stop it. An' the boys don’t mind ya being here, do ya boy?” Bobby says, as he moves to grab a plate and starts scooping random food on it. I’m not letting their work go to waste. This is what you wanted, right, Karen? Kids? A family?… Did you know how dysfunctional it would be?


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly stares at the unfamiliar ceiling figuring she had waited long enough. It had been a little over an hour since Dean had snuck downstairs to grab some food and most assumedly beer. Sighing she throws on her hoodie and slips into her sandals grabbing her bag and makes her way outside. It takes her about a half an hour to find John’s body. Sighing at the sight of it, she frowns and she starts her ritual of preparing his body for the afterlife. Singing softly to herself and praying as she completes each step with acute precision. She wasn’t sure what compelled her to do it, but she had felt the compulsion since the first wake she attended. 

The closer she felt to the person, the stronger the pull. Each herb, each dab of perfume, every picture and article carefully placed well within the clean linens she had procured for this specific reason. It takes her about two hours and when she finishes she gathers the rest of the supplies and begins building the pyre; her prayers pouring into her song as she assembles it carefully, recalling all of the details Bobby had shared with her. 

When her tasks are complete, she makes her way back to the house and begins to prepare a small breakfast. At a quarter to seven Mae rolls in and they slip into their regular routine; neither talking as they work in tandem to finish up the food for the guys. 

 

At the break of dawn they both hear the floor creak with movement. Lilly begins the coffee, throwing in extra herbs, as Mae takes the muffins out of the oven. Both girls sit silently sipping on their tea as they wait apprehensively for the day’s events to unfurl themselves. 

 

~13~ 

 

The day is long and drawn out. 

Mae and Sam share stories of John, but pretty much just end up sitting together in silence for most of the day. 

Bobby holes up in his office, claiming a need to research but his lack of bitching (Lilly had reorganized and cleaned it) shows he too was mourning in his own way. 

Dean works on the Impala; Lilly is nowhere to be found. 

At dusk however, without so much as a word to formulate a plan for the ceremony, all five congregate at the pyre. 

Dean stands in silence, looking only at the shrouded form resting starkly on the pyre. His face a hard mask void of emotion. Sam stands near him, opposite his brother in almost every way. He shifts from foot to foot. At times his face crumples in painful emotion. Bobby stands beside them, holding an unlit torch. He stands reserved, almost reverent in the eerie silence. 

Mae and Lilly stand in the back, dressed in head to toe in all white, drawing odd looks from the brothers. A quick look to Bobby, who just shrugs at boys' queer looks. When the sun finally sets they all look to each other waiting to see who will be the first to break the silence. 

Bobby shakes his head, wishing Dean wasn't so volatile as he hands the torch and a lighter to Sam. 

Sam looks down at the lighter, noticing it to be his father’s. Sadness wells up as he works to light the quirky lighter. By the third attempt it finally lights the torch. He passes it to Dean without a word. 

Dean takes the few steps to the pyre. He stands there a moment, looking at the form that was once his father. He takes a deep sigh and flings the torch onto the kindling. 

Lilly flinches as the pyre is lit having always found cremations horrific; she watches the other four closely. When she sees Mae’s own flinch, followed by a cascade of tears, she leans into her wrapping her arms around her tall friend. 

“It’ll be okay. He’s just moved on. It’s natural.” Lilly sighs into the girl's back, a small frown on her face. Maybe funerals wouldn’t be so God-fucking awful if people had more faith in the afterworld. Then again… Who knows? This sucks. John, you’re such a dick for dying. Your kids have no clue how to handle this. 

Mae breaks, sobbing. Unable to take in the sight of John burning, she silently turns away from the mountain of fire to hide behind the sparse tree line. 

Lilly sighs shrugging a shoulder as she watches the reactions of those around her. Oh Mae… I’m sorry. Dean… Sam… Bobby. Aren’t any of you going to say words for him? Or, is this just a man thing? Gods, this is awkward. I’m sorry you all lost your last parent… She shakes her head slightly. There’s Bobby. We all still have Bobby. And all of us have each other…. Whether you all like it or not. 

What the hell are those girls doing here? What gives them the right? This is supposed to be family. We are mourning our father. Dad, what the hell? What makes them so special? Why did you ask me to do the impossible? I can’t. I just can’t... Dean glowers angrily as each passing moment makes the situation all that much harder to bare. 

Tears fall down Sam’s face as he continues to watch the fire. Why? Why did I leave? I should have known something was wrong. If I had stayed with them, maybe a demon wouldn’t have gotten him. I could have done something. But, did he know? Did he know that a demon was going to attack him? Is that why he said those things? Is that why he sent me away? Did he say anything to Dean? Sam stands next to his brother, mind racing; aching to break the silence and talk to him. 

God this is ridiculous. Idjits. Gidjits. Eh. This is the stiffest funeral I’ve ever been ta an' there’s five a'us. John, what th'hell did ya do ta yer boys? It’s bad when Lilly's the one actin' most composed. Balls. Bobby twists his hat in his hands as he shakes his head trying to clear his thoughts. 

Mae kneels on the ground, under the nearest tree, with her eyes closed and her hands over her ears in the attempt to drown out the sight and sound of the fire. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I can’t handle it. Lilly, I just can’t. The fire and their emotions. It’s too much. Why John? What happened? They are so suspicious about it. And in so much pain. Tears stream down her face. She hugs herself against the presence of the fire, unable to completely block it out. I promised to be here for them, but you were right. Dean just wants to never see us again, and Sam is so lost. I feel so guilty for even missing you. 

The distinct pungent smell of human remains and fire wafts around them. Though the typical acridness associated with the burning of a body seems to be absent, a not quite unpleasant musky, sweet aroma permeates the air. It’s out of place but no one can form the words to question it out loud, just grateful they don’t have to smell it. After all, the smell of burning flesh never quite goes away, no matter how much time passes. 

Eventually, Bobby nods to the flames. John, may heaven have mercy on ya. Ya dumb son-uv-a-bitch. I’m getting' a drink. 

No one watches as the oldest takes his leave, even though his footsteps are the only noise that can be heard over the crackling flames, and Mae’s soft sobs. 

Lilly blows her hair out of her face, and goes to say something but stops short when Mae moves forward from the shadows of the tree. Shaking with trepidation, she approaches the roaring funeral mound slowly, a white knuckled grip on her bouquet. 

She sighs and looks to Sam and Dean with a small empathetic smile adorning her mouth, before she begins saying “I’m sorry if we are invading on your last moments with him. I know how important he was to you, both of you. I only knew John for a short amount of time… just over five years, but he was like… No. He was a father to me. I know that might not sit well, but he was. He-” She chuckles slightly at a thought, “In a way, I met him because he was doing what he does- did. He found me, with a monster; just happened to be of the human variety.” Her voice breaks and she goes quiet for a moment. 

“In Greece, this flower is called a Sword Lilly. It at one time was associated with the Roman gladiators. Its a symbol of great character strength, honor and faithfulness. It’s a flower for warriors. It’s a flower fit for John.” She pauses, looking over Dean and Sam, then to Lilly. 

Dean grits his teeth. Emotions swamping him at the girl’s words. I… I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel here. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I don’t know what I’m doin'. I can’t. Jesus! I need a fuckin' drink. 

Sam watches Mae standing next to the fire, looking like a mourning angel. She’s in pain, but she’s trying to help us with ours. She saw him as a father. Dad had the ability to be a father to someone. And she’s up there breaking this awful silence. 

Lilly stays quiet listening to Mae’s words, flinching at the memory of how John and Mae met, memories of her own inadequacies surfacing before she quickly squelches them. Funerals are not the place for self absorbed thoughts. She smiles at her friend's bravery. Proud of Mae for saying her goodbyes to the departed, glad someone finally broke the tension. 

“He called me to say goodbye before-” She stops again, feeling a fresh wave of tears. “He felt he wasn’t a good father. He did love you both though. And he knew you very well. I made him a promise.” She smiles at the memory, “I told him it wasn’t really a favor I was doing him, it was something I already planned to do. But, I did think it was important for you both to know that. I have so many stories about him. These are things I want to share with you guys. I know you don’t want us here right now. I know how mad you’re getting at me for even standing here now, Dean. But, I- we aren’t going anywhere. We’re in this together, bound by a love and kinship. John may be gone, but, we still have Bobby and each other. The life of a hunter sounds dark, scary and dangerous. Don’t let it be only that.” Mae finishes somberly turning towards the fire cautiously reaching through the flames and gently letting go of the flowers over her father figure’s chest. Both brothers fight the urge to pull her away from the flames even as she withdraws and quickly walks her way back to the house. 

“We are unfortunately not going away, and yes she -well, we- probably care more for you than you do us at the moment… But we do care. We aren’t going anywhere either. Best get used to us. I expect you both to eat something by tomorrow.” Lilly says arms crossed observing both men carefully before she too turns to the fire. 

“Thank you for everything, John. Hope you can rest. Your boys will get your big bad.” She adds before she too walks away placing her arm around her friend's back. Neither look back towards the brothers as they disappear from view. 

The brothers stare after the girls as they walk away. It's not long before the darkness outside the light of the fire swallows them. A sight that doesn’t sit well with either of the young men. 

“They're somethin' else.” Dean grumbles as he wipes at his face; emotions he can’t place swamp him. 

“Yeah, I guess that makes us lucky huh?” Sam says quietly. 

Both brothers snort standing in a comfortable silence before Sam breaks it. “Did he say anything to you? About anything?” 

“No... Nothing.” Dean replies somberly. I’m not doing it. I can’t. Dad. I’d have done anything for you. But not this. Not Sammy.


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly takes Mae to Bobby, leaving him to deal with her tears before she heads back outside. She stops at their van, pulls out her guitar case and a satchel and waits. She waits for Sam and Dean to leave the pyre; spending the time wandering the salvage yard. 

 

Once Sam and Dean are gone, she arrives at the pyre; it’s just glowing embers. A sad smile stretches across her lips as she opens her case and gathers her acoustic guitar to her. She sighs and starts slowly strumming the song 'Simple Man'. She plays for several moments singing the song while she blinks away her tears. Oh John. 

 

When she finishes her last chord she packs away her guitar and completes her last ritual. She grabs several pieces of fruit placing them gently into the heart of the burning embers whispering the last prayers for John Winchester's soul. She waits till the embers cool before adorning a pair of gloves and a trowel gathering enough ashes to fill a tin lunch box and returns all items to her satchel. She walks away silently, shaking her head in disgust at the thought of burning the deceased. 

 

Lilly stops at the van and hides away the evidence of her latest endeavor before entering Bobby’s home; once again, the house is silent except for the sound of Mae's cries. Lilly frowns in frustration of no one talking and decides to prepare nightcaps for all of the house's occupants. 

 

It takes just a few minutes to assemble several steaming hot mugs on a tray, along with several bottles of whiskey. She sighs and mentally prepares herself for the verbal assaults she was sure would come. 

Entering the living room first, she can’t hide the smile of Bobby holding a crying Mae in his arms as he tries his hardest to comfort her, even if it is kind of clunky. 

 

“Hey there. Brought you guys a nightcap.” Lilly breaks the moment when she offers each of them a mug, plus the bottle and shot glasses. “It helps; promise. Mae needs sleep, and from the looks of it, you do too old man. Starting to get soft and all that.” She quips with a wink. 

 

Mae looks to her friend, a weak smile breaks the grief clouding her features. “Thanks Lilly. You always know what I need.” She untangles herself from Bobby’s embrace and cups the mug close to her, absorbing its warmth. She takes a moment before blowing on it to take a sip. 

 

Bobby gives her a small grin and nods, his cheeks slightly burning. “Thanks.” 

 

“No prob old man.” Lilly says with a shrug, dismissing their thanks. “I expect ya’ll to be asleep by the time I finish the rounds.” She looks to Mae. “Mostly referring to you.” 

 

“You're bringing some to the brothers?” Mae asks. She takes another sip letting out a yawn with obvious concern coating her tone. 

 

Lilly nods and rolls her eyes at Bobby’s equally concerned look. “Be careful, an' don’t be too long. Yer you, and they're idjits. Don’t be pushy.” He adds some whiskey to his mug and he too starts drinking. 

 

Lilly just waves her hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry. Be back soon.” She grumbles; she moves with a fluid grace out of the room before poking her head back in. “Sleep.” 

 

Lilly heads for the stairs, pondering Bobby's words. She shakes her head in denial, wondering why in the world he still insisted on believing she was cursed. She knew it was just that people hated her. 

 

She makes her way up the stairs and to the first door, unsure which brother is in which room. Since she knows the tea is potent and will work quickly, she hopes for Dean. The violence of their last encounter is fresh in her mind and she hopes Sam can stop it if there is a repeat. She exhales before knocking lightly on the door. Several moments pass before Sam answers it. She sighs in defeat before plastering on a fake smile. 

 

Sam starts wiping at his bloodshot eyes as he bombards her with questions. “Lilly? Everything okay? Where’s Mae? Should you be up here-” 

 

“Everything's fine. Mae's downstairs. Just doing some rounds. Tonight was rough. Just wanted to bring you something to help with your sleep. Not try'n to be mean, but you and your bro look like shit. So, like, here.” She holds the tray with one hand and gives him a cup of steaming liquid and a bottle of whiskey. "Not sure how ya wanna to deal with your grief. Bobby mixes it. Brew’s better when hot though.” She says with a wink as she pulls the tray closer to herself. “Was serious about earlier, ya know, and yer ass betta eat tomorrow. Mae won’t till you start, and I really don’t want to force her. B'sides I’m worried about all three of you. Nunaya bitches are talkin'; s'hard to keep track a'ya.” Lilly breathes out, her strands of hair just falling to cover her eyes once more. “But anyways ya should probably go back in your room, and like shut the door. Don’t want this to get awkward. Drink it.” 

 

“I’ll drink it. Good night Lilly.” He says with a nod as he goes to shut the door. He stops, realizing she had risked her safety coming up here, just trying to help them out. “Thank you.” He grins, genuinely appreciative. 

 

Lilly smiles back at him and nods before walking away, happy as she sees him take a sip and hears his moan of contentment. She watches as he shuts the door with a soft click. 

 

Well, that went better than expected. So three down, Dean to go. Maybe I should just knock and leave it outside his door… But then there’s no guarantee that he’ll drink it. Dammit. 

 

She stands in front of the guest bedroom door for several moments. She lifts her hand to knock, but it drops several times. On the tenth try, she grits her teeth and curses at her craven behavior. Drawing in a deep breath she goes to knock firmly at the door before her hand halts and she knocks, the sound nearly imperceptible- even to her. 

 

Damn it Lilly. Stop it. Just knock already you fucktard. Exhaling deeply she prepares herself and forces herself to knock normally. After several moments of waiting patiently she puts her ear up the door. She hears rustling and grumbling and so she tries knocking again, even harder this time. She stiffens for a reply. But again, after several moments of no response she places her ear to the door. 

 

This time she just hears silence. 

 

“Dean. Hey, it’s Lilly. I know you prob'ly can’t stand us being here and all that but it’s in my nature to worry. I, well we, made you some tea. And I have whiskey… And, well, we are worried, and I’m not sure how good you’re sleeping, but you kinda look like shit, not saying it’s bad or anything, just... You’re not lookin' in top shape, and well... Can you just open the door?” Lilly rambles at the closed door, ear still pressed to it albeit more firmly now. When she hears no response her anxiety and worry creep up on her. “Look, well, just answer the damn door or I’m coming in.” 

 

Awesome. M'so not n'the mood for their shit. Dean lets out a huff of frustration “Not n'the mood girls. Fuck off.” 

 

Lilly sighed in irritation. “Taking that as invitation.” Lilly mumbles to herself and she turns the door knob, ignoring the man’s groan as the door swings open. 

 

“Dean. I see you're awake. Brought you a couple things that might help with that.” Lilly starts from the beginning pretending their previous through-the-door conversation hadn’t occurred. 

 

Dean wipes his face with a groan, as he continues to stare out the window. If I ignore 'em maybe they'll go away… He hopes as he presses his forehead to the window pane. 

 

Lilly looks to the disgruntled man at the window with a frown before walking over to a desk to unload the brew and whiskey, placing down the tray even as her fingers curl around the still steaming coffee mug. 

 

“Look, I know. We suck. We're invading a Winchester moment and I’m certainly invading your space right now. But I’m worried about you, well, all of you… But mainly you right now, and well, I know you don’t owe me any favors or anything but I would take it as a personal kindness if you'd just drink this and get some damn sleep already.” Lilly says as she approaches him slowly, like one would an injured animal. Her concern for the Winchester overshadowing her own self preservation as she draws nearer. 

 

Dean grunts and turns around about to tell them off when he notices it’s just Lilly. By herself. Standing really close to him. 

 

"What the fuck? Where the hell is Mae?!” 

 

“Sleeping? Well, she better be sleeping.” Lilly responds pushing away the hurt of that comment, even though she's not quite sure why it had hurt her feelings. 

 

“You can’t be here. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Dean grips his hands hard behind his back, pushing up against the wall as if to get more distance between them. 

 

“Then don’t. Amun-fucking-Ra, I understand yer having a shitty time right now but jeez. B'sides even if ya do, I’ll get over it. It’s completely reason'ble for someone to lash out after experiencing a loss…” Lilly responds head tilted and a small smile on her lips as she holds out the mug. “Here. I’ll leave if ya drink it. I know how you Winchesters need your brooding time.” 

 

“S'not the hurt I’m talking about Lilly. I'm not thinkin' straight right now an' you're fuckin' cursed! An' I don’t need a fuckin' chick flick brooding moment.” He glares at her. 

 

She waves dismissively with her empty hand. “Chicks don’t brood. We bitch. Do ya wanna start bitching? Cause I'm not, what's the word, uh, hmm… Empathetic? Patient? Or, emotionally stable 'nough for that.” Lilly responds lamely. Just take the drink and down it whiner. 

 

Dean rolls his eyes, his own impatience flaring again. “What’s in the damn mug?” He takes it from her and gives it a cautious sniff. 

 

“Tea.. If you want it more ‘manly’-” She moves over to the whiskey and waves it at him “add som'ma this. S'what Bobby does.” She finishes with a smile. 

 

Dean frowns. “What kinda tea?” He asks, suspicion lacing his words. 

 

Again Lilly pushes down the hurt and smiles. “The kind that helps ya sleep and gets Lilly outta your face.” She says, her voice dripping in sarcasm by the end. 

 

Dean’s muscles tense as he grips the mug tighter. His already turbulent emotions flare with a scalding anger. He grits his teeth and nods his head. 

 

“Gimme that.” He says swiping the bottle from Lilly abruptly. Fucking bitch is so annoyingly nosey. How is it her fucking business? Shit. Cursed. The stupid girl is cursed. Remember that. You're already pissed. Dammit. This combo's just fuckin' awesome. “There. Now get out.” Dean snaps. 

 

Lilly watches Dean and shakes her head as she backs away. “Not till I see you drink it. The longer you stall...the longer I’m here.” She replies quietly. Fight? Flight? Freeze? Or you know, wait for someone to completely lose their shit while you stand around like a dumbass? Eh. What ev’s. But I think it’s working. He’ll either drink it or hit me. Either one will help him. I think?… At this point. Boy’s obviously not dealing with this. 

 

Dean growls and he pushes her to the side and slams the mug on the table, unscrewing the whiskey cap and pours some of the brown liquid in with the tea. Glaring at the wall he grabs the mug and downs it like a shot. “There. Now. Get. Out.” He spits out angrily. 

 

Lilly nods her head, her eyes bouncing from Dean to the door. “Well, thanks for drinking the tea. Have a wonderful night!” She says and makes a dash to the door when she hears the distinct swoosh of something coming at her. Flinching at the smash of the mug hitting the wall, she rushed to the stairwell. She quickly makes her way down the steps, through the front door and outside of the house. 

 

Well, he has more willpower than most. I’ll give him that… She heaves a relieved sigh as she stops at their company van. Getting in, she lets out a long yawn as she turns over the engine, heading out to do her self-appointed nightly routines. Businesses and gardens don’t take care of themselves. 

 

~**~ 

 

Mae wakes up the next morning to the sound of voices near by. 

 

Sam and Bobby were sitting at the table, mugs in hand and plates in front of them. “Yeah, slept like a baby, you?” 

 

Bobby snorts, “Not a baby, but best’ve had in awhile. But that’s what they do, they take care of ya, wheth'r ya like it or not.” 

 

Mae smiles as she sits up and rubs the sleep from her eyes, feeling better than she had in days. She walks to the kitchen “Good morning. You both look much better today. Lilly’s night time tea?” She greets after yawning. 

 

“Yeah, that stuff really works.” Sam says in between bites of toast. 

 

Mae nods as she starts making herself a cup of Earl Grey. “She’s great at making herbal remedies for just about anything.” She replies as she walks to the table and sips carefully at her tea. When her mind finally clears and she catches that Sam is eating again she brightens visibly. 

 

“Glad to see that you have found your appetite. I was really getting worried.” 

 

“Yeah. The tea helped. I’m glad you guys are sticking around. Sorry if we haven’t been the most… friendly.” Sam says sheepishly. 

 

“It’s okay. Mourning is difficult.” She pauses for a moment, her face pained. “I understand.” She spies the bowl of fruit on the tables and takes an apple. 

 

“So you Gidjits about done cleaning my house now?” Bobby asks gruffly. 

 

Sam to raises his brow and scoffs before asking “Gidjits?” 

 

Mae’s lips twitch in a small smile. “It’s his endearment for Lilly and I. I think he’s calling us girl idjits, but Lilly’s convinced he’s calling us girl midgets. She’s self-conscious about her height.” She giggles lightly before teasing “Especially after meeting you.” 

 

Sam grins as Bobby shakes his head. “Ah, I see. Well about Lilly… Why was she away from you last night? I really wasn’t expecting her to... ” Be stupid enough “...to knock on our doors offering us drinks that late.” 

 

Mae goes quiet for a moment, really taking the time to think Lilly’s behavior through. “Well, I’ve only ever seen her deal with me at times like this. She’s been there when…. Well, you know I’ve lost family. She was just constantly there for me when I needed her, even if I didn’t know I needed her. That’s just how she’s always been…” She stops for a moment, remembering the only time they were apart during a time like this. 

 

Bobby, seeing Mae turn white as a sheet, tries to distract Sam, “Anyway, where’s that idjit brother a'yers? He still sleepin'?” 

 

“No. I mean, well, maybe? I haven’t seen him yet.” Sam says, distracted by Mae and wondering what could have happened to her. He looks from Mae, who is still looking pale and staring blankly at the wall, to Bobby, who lightly shakes his head; the message 'don't ask' is clear. 

 

“Where is Lilly anyways? Have you seen her Bobby?” Sam asks concerned, trying to recall if she had another cup after leaving his room. 

 

Bobby nods his head, “Yeah. She was flittin' bout like the nuisance she is earlier. Had to stop her from cleanin' the hall closet a'gin. No one touches that closet. She left earlier to do some errands, I think.” Bobby says with his irritation at the girl's OCD bleeding through. Stubborn Gidjit. 

 

At Lilly’s name Mae is pushed from her memory. “What about Lilly?” She inquires before she takes another sip of tea, pushing away her earlier thoughts as her concern for her friend takes a front seat. 

 

“Just curious what she's doing is all.” Sam responds with a kind smile. He hopes that one day he'll get a chance to talk to her about these memories. 

 

Mae nods. “Lilly’s always just been... quietly attentive to those she cares about, especially in these circumstances... She wouldn’t be Lilly if she didn’t.” she says, finishing her previous explanation after considering the words carefully. “Sorry for spacing, that was rude of me.” 

 

“Don’t be sayin' 'sorry' for stupid things Gidjit.” Bobby says as his chair scoots away from the table. Excusing himself, he pours another coffee. He starts drinking it as he stares out the window, eyes squinted as he focuses on something outside; his eyes following whatever it is. 

 

Mae looks around. “What was stupid?” she asks, sounding lost. 

 

“Apologizing, for something you don’t have any control over.” Sam whispers as he smiles kindly and winks at her. 

 

They sit in comfortable silence for several moments before they hear movement on the stairs. “Guess Dean was still sleeping. That’s weird.” Sam replies as Mae tilts her head at him, a question at the tip of her tongue. 

 

Before she can even open her mouth to ask, Dean graces them with his presence. 

 

“Mornin'.” He grunts. His eyes scanning over the occupants of the room as he pours himself a cup of coffee. He contemplates being social as he pulls up a seat and grabs a plate, piling it up with eggs and bacon. 

 

Sam frowns at his brother's typical charming morning manners. 

 

“Hey Dean. How are you feeling this morning?” Mae asks pleasantly, continuing to munch on her apple. 

 

“Fine.” He grunts again as he starts shoveling the food down, not sure of the last time he ate. 

 

“That’s good. Did you get some of Lilly’s tea too?” Mae asks hiding a smile behind her cup at Deans monosyllabic replies. She's amused by how similar Lilly and Dean are when they first wake up. 

 

Dean chokes on his food before nodding. Damn it. Where is Hufflepuff anyways? M'pretty sure that mug missed… I really hope it missed. 

 

Mae looks at Dean, head slightly tilted “You okay Dean?” 

 

Awesome, more touchy-feely crap. “Yeah, just worried about Huffle- Lilly. She came ta talk t'me last night, and by 'talk', I mean force me to down some God-awful hippy crap. Stupid girl wouldn’t leave me alone till I did.” He lowers the fork from his mouth as his guilt overwhelms him. 

 

“I threw the mug at her after I drank it. Okay! Stop judging me. I told her ta get out an' she didn't! You need'ta talk ta her 'bout that shit. Girl has no boundaries. Or self preservation. Dammit. I'mma have to talk ta her 'bout that." 

 

“Meh, it's what she does; Lilly is Lilly and all that. I think she was just really worried about you. She does stuff like that for me.” Mae shrugs as she takes another sip of tea, pauses and smiles. Just a mug? I’m impressed. And it missed? I’ll assume it missed or he would have said something. 

 

Well shit; she’s takin' me throwin' a cup at her friend well. He looks over to Bobby whose eyes still haven’t left the window. Bobby is too. 

 

“You threw a mug at her? Dean…” Sam scolds feeling the need to be the voice of reason, and provides Dean with a full on bitch-face. 

 

There it is. Guess I can always count on Sam. 

 

“What? I warned 'er. She was damn determined.” He grumbles as he scoops another forkful of eggs into his mouth, biting down irritably. 

 

Mae giggles. “To be honest I’m sure she thought it was going to end worse. When Lilly commits, she commits.” 

 

“Speakin' of Lilly,” Bobby finally speaks up, turning to address the room “Someone mind tellin' me what I’m lookin' at, because nothin’s makin' sense right now.” He jabs his thumb over his shoulder. 

 

All three occupants immediately get up from the table and rush to window to see what the man is referring to. 

 

“She looks like a bird.” Dean says smiling slightly at the sight. 

 

“Yeah, a very pissed bird.” Sam adds also unable to wipe the grin from his face. 

 

Mae laughs, “It looks like she’s on the phone.” She watches as Lilly knocks the head set off with a particularly wild arm gesture, catching the wire connecting it to the phone. A few more gestures and she goes to retrieve her phone and headset. “I can almost hear the cursing. She must be checking on the shop.” 

 

“Whaddaya mean, checkin' on the shop? Didn’t ya jus' close it down?” Bobby asks, eyes a bit wider than normal. 

 

“Well, we'd been feeling a bit overwhelmed for the past few months. We had been talking about hiring a secondary staff so we could get a few days off. So, we did.” Mae explains, still watching Lilly’s angry pacing. 

 

“Is that a good idea with Lilly’s … Well, Lilly-ness?” Sam asks with a look of concern. Dean's expression mirrors his brother's. 

 

“Oh, we aren’t working with them directly. Well, I am; she isn’t. We just hired this group a few days ago. It’s been okay so far. I think Lilly has been going in at night to bake and prep everything, and they just run the front. And take care of the lunch rush.” 

 

The brothers stare at each other before looking over at Mae. “Yeah, but is that a good idea?” Dean asks again, his concern growing as he points at the flapping girl out the window. 

 

“Maybe? I mean it’s not like people can hate her over the phone.” Mae says, taking another sip of her tea. 

 

Bobby shakes his head and chuckles gruffly. “Makes sense. Thought it was weird ya two work-a-holics were over 'ere so much.” 

 

Mae smiles, “You just wish we'd go back to running the shop so she’ll stop cleaning your house.” 

 

“Yes, I do. Can’t find a damn thing.” Bobby replies roughly. 

 

“When in doubt, Dewey decimal system it. It's her favorite organization, well, and alphabetically, and numerically, oh, and chronologically. You know, if you ask her, she’ll make a master list for you.” She walks back over to the table and sits. “She probably already has.” 

 

“I don’t wanna master list. T'was fine how it was.” Bobby replies petulantly. 

 

The brothers laugh at the other two in the kitchen before looking back out the window watching as Lilly stomps her foot angrily and looks to be contemplating something before pulling at her hair. Shaking her head she makes her way back towards the house. 

 

“Shit. She’s on her way back.” Dean says as the three men scramble back to the table. 

 

Man, they haven’t acted this childish in a long time. “Everyone, just act natural, nobody saw nothin’.” Bobby adds, the boys nod their heads and try to seem relaxed, which of course makes it stiff and awkward. 

 

Mae giggles at the look of conspiracy the men are wearing, as she enjoys another sip of tea. 

 

Lilly opens the door several moments later, her face a facade of calm even though a wide rash has spread across her chest. Her face still red with exertion, making the bags under her eyes that much more apparent. 

 

“So, how’s Victoria?” Mae asks sweetly. 

 

“Wonder-fuckin'-ful. Should have picked the linebacker. Pom-poms is eating the mouse alive. Girl has no backbone… Should just call her Inky...” Lilly responds sarcastically as she leans against the counter. “Wait, what?” 

 

“Who are you guys talking about?” Sam asks. 

 

Lilly hangs her head in exasperation. “You guys were watching me?” 

 

“What? No. Can’t a guy enjoy breakfast in peace without bein' accused a'shit? Good breakfast, by the way.” Dean smiles, forking another bite. 

 

“Great. I hate you people.” Lilly pouts. 

 

Dean takes a sip of his coffee. “Hey Lilly, can you pass the salt?” 

 

Mae snorts into her tea while Sam chokes on laughter. 

 

“Oh fuck off, Cowboy.” Lilly responds bitterly her rash returning tenfold. “That's not funny. I have social anxiety.” As she stomps her foot in frustration. 

 

"Oh yeah, me too. I really hate it when people don’t listen an' I throw mugs at'em for no reason.” Dean says, attempting to work an apology into the humor. 

 

Lilly rolls her eyes, jutting out her hip and crosses her arms “Don’t be a brat. You missed. Great aim there, Tex.” 

 

Dean growls in denial, “Hey, if I’d actually wanted to hit you with that, I woulda. It so happens that I didn’t actually wanna hit you last night.” He glares at her, almost daring her to counter him. 

 

“Or maybe the sleep and food deprivation affected your already below-par aim." Lilly shoots back with a grin. "Glad you're all eating, by the way.” 

 

“We’d be glad if you ate something too, Lilly.” Mae says gently. 

 

Lilly shakes her head. “I ate this morning.” She smiles. “You know how I like to nibble when I’m cooking.” I’ll eat… and sleep when you idiots are normal, or I die. Whichever's first. “Besides I need to re-clean the kitchen. I made a mess.” 

 

Mae shoots Lilly a suspicious look but doesn’t push the subject as Bobby snorts and the brothers look at the nearly spotless kitchen in confusion. 

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you. Lilly made pies.” Mae says, trying to redirect the conversation. Oh sister, we are talking about this later… She shoots Lilly a meaningful glare. 

 

“Are there any savory meat pies?” Dean teases. 

 

“I’m going to throw a mug… no a pie at you.” Lilly seethes, her face a bright shade of red as she stomps again turning to gather her cleaning supplies. 

 

“What's this about?” Bobby side whispers to Sam. 

 

“Lilly shenanigans.” Mae responds, laughing at Bobby’s confusion. 

 

“Right, specifically…” Dean starts before Lilly throws a sponge in his direction. 

 

“Or a sponge… whatever. Don’t be a douche-nozzle.” Lilly snaps as she starts scrubbing at the counter, her face lobster-red. 

 

“Dean, maybe you could just let it rest?” Sam placates. 

 

“Maybe ya’ll should shut up b'fore she starts scrubbin' the floors.” Bobby growls. 

 

Lilly stops wiping the counters and looks over at Bobby, her lower lip nearly trembling. 

 

“No, Lilly. Just no.” Bobby glares at her, the twitch at the corners of his lips countering his anger. 

 

“Right.” Dean finishes up his plate. He stands, looking around the room. For a moment he seems unsure of what he’s doing. “Uh, yeah, I’ll be out with Baby.” He turns sharply, leaving the room in silence. 

 

Sam watches after his brother in anguish, snapping out of it as the door slams closed. 

 

“Right… someone should go talk to him.” Lilly says as she walks over to the table picking up Dean’s and other abandoned plates. “Sam, looking at you.” She finishes as she starts scrubbing at the plates. He’s more emotionally stunted than me. Fuckin' men. 

 

“Nah, just let ‘im be fer now.” Bobby downs the last of his coffee. “It’s prob'ly better that way.” He goes to rinse out his mug at the sink, only to have his hand smacked. 

 

“My job. You don’t do it right. Soap.” Lilly teases as she blows a stray piece of hair out of her face in frustration. I don’t know how to help… it’s hard to be there for more than Mae. This is exhausting. 

 

“Lilly maybe I can do the dishes?” Sam asks as he watches the interaction from the table. 

 

“Don’t be silly. You and Mae go read or something. Just- please put the books back where you found them... they took hours to catalog.” Lilly responds as she places the last dish on the drying rack. “I’m going to clean up breakfast. Glad to see you all eating. Now get out of the kitchen. I’ll start on lunch and dinner once I get it in a semblance of order.” She says while she shoos everyone out. 

 

Sam and Bobby go to protest but at Mae’s encouragement they all exit the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Mae linger around Bobby’s library. 

Mae looks through the shelves and searches for an interesting book in a language she can read. 

Sam looks around for his laptop for a moment before remembering it was destroyed in the crash. He sighs and follows Mae’s example. 

After awhile they both settle in the den with a book. Sam watches Mae from the couch, he chuckles quietly as she trips over a wayward stack of books and ;ands awkwardly on the chair. They fall into a comfortable silence, though neither is actually reading their book. 

Eventually Sam feels the need to break the silence. “So, uh, what book did you find?” He asks. He chides himself over how stupid that sounded. 

Mae jumps at the sudden sound, pulled from her own thoughts. “Oh, um. Well, I think it's about were-creatures. Or shape shifters, maybe? At least, that's what I got from the pictures. It's not all in a language I can read.” 

Sam nods, “Yeah, that happens a lot. Most of Bobby's reading material is for research. Lots of hunters call him if they stumble across something they know nothing about. We’ve had to call him for help a couple of times. Hell, even Dad-" Sam stops abruptly. 

Mae glances up at him from behind her book. I know… Her eyes blur as she looks back down. 

Sam coughs and clears his throat. “Well, yeah. We all call Bobby for help.” 

Mae chuckles. “So Lilly isn’t that far off when she calls him a keeper of knowledge?” 

Sam found himself smiling in return. “No, I guess she’s not.” 

He takes a moment to truly think about the way she made him feel; curious about how she's able to have the comforting effect she does. He realized she made his pain bearable. 

They both settle back into reading, or in Mae’s case looking at the pictures, their respective books. The silence this time lending companionable comfort. 

~**~ 

Lilly finishes the kitchen and moves through her now daily routine of cleaning each room individually. She takes the time to make and distribute a simple lunch. In between her chores she calls to check in at the shop, the shelter and the orphanage. Threatening the former with pay cuts and random disciplinary actions and promising the latter two that she and Mae would visit soon. 

The only breaks she takes are a few short ones for tea, but those are few and far between. 

Lilly frowns as she finishes the last load of laundry, rubbing at her eyes in exhaustion. Ignoring her growling stomach, she shakes her head pushing away the desires of food and sleep. 

Just suck it up. They're all still mourning. Make it right, Lilly. Stop thinking about yourself. The least you can do is make it so they don’t have to worry. Pull your shit together. She slaps at her cheeks, blowing away a wayward hair. She folds the clothes and sets them outside the boys' rooms before again making her way to the kitchen. 

She looks around smiling at the shining surfaces, eye slightly twitching when she notices some things are 'out of place'. Breathing out a sigh, she reminds herself this isn’t her home; she opens up the refrigerator and begins preparing for the evening meal. 

Her eyes weigh heavily and she accidentally cuts herself on more than one occasion, causing a slight hiccup and not-so-refreshing wake-up call. She shakes her head and cleans the cuts carefully before starting where she left off preparing a hearty, comforting meal. She downs half a pot of coffee in the process. 

Mashed potatoes, stewed beef, and gravy. Oh, and beer. So much beer. Meal staple all its own at the Singer Salvage. 

When the food is finished, she sets three bowls on the table then grabs a fourth and a couple of beers for the man working on his car outside. “Guys, food’s ready! Ya'll better be eating by the time I come back!” She yells over her shoulder in a threatening manner. At the sound of scuffling furniture, she smiles and makes her way outside. 

This shouldn’t be so hard. Gods curse it. She thinks as she paces the length of the work table, where she could hear Dean working on his car. The sandwich from earlier still sitting on its plate; the beers, unsurprisingly, were long gone. 

Groaning, she shakes her head and mumbles words of encouragements to herself as she places the bowl down, before speaking up. 

“Yo! Cowboy, not that beer isn’t food and all but... Ya plan on eating solid food today?” Lilly asks, not able to keep her tone even. 

A sigh is heard from underneath the once-beautiful car. “Dammit Lilly. Is Mae with ya at least?” Dean asks frustration coating his tone, as he pulls himself from under the car. Well, her bein' here explains my building frustration, at least. Great. 

“Calm yer tits. I just brought food. An' no, she’s not. Hopefully she’s eating with Bobby and Sam. I know it’s too much to ask you to eat with the rest of them… But, it would be so awesome if you would just eat. It’s better hot.” Lilly says with a shrug purposely ignoring his frustration and question for the time being. 

“Lilly.” Dean breathes out “We talked 'bout this last night, an' this morning.” his grip on the wrench in his hand tightening. 

“Did we? So you’ll eat then? Great! Here I was worried for nothin'.” Lilly responds teasingly, playing obtuse even as she backs away looking lightly worried. She's suddenly aware her earlier exhaustion is creeping over her. 

Dean grits his teeth. “Not that. The conversation where you shouldn’t be near people without Mae, you idiot.” 

Lilly tilts her head as she taps her chin and feigns thought. “Huh? Don’t remember.” She responds lazily as she leans against the shed’s wall yawning. Note to self: More caffeine. 

Dumb bitch. “D'ya ever listen, to like, anyone?” Dean grounds out as he begins pacing the length of the shed trying to get as far away from her as possible. 

“Nope.” She responds with a yawn, still managing to pop the p, ending with a tired smirk. “Just eat and I’ll leave. Need to go clean up after dinner anyways.” 

“Lilly. Th'fuck's wrong with you? I don’t need a babysitter. I certainly don’t need you! Yer lit'rally just makin' it worse!” Dean yells, restraining himself from hitting the cursed girl. Awesome. Just fucking leave. 

Lilly stares at the roof for a minute, internally flinching at his words. “Mae is dealing with her own shit. So's Sam, but anyone with a penis is emotionally stunted, so there's that. Uh, Yeah... So, well, as it stands, I feel like you're only making this worse for you. If you eat, I will leave. If I left we wouldn't be wasting the precious seconds before you swung that wrench at me. It's a simple trade-off. You eat, I promise not to talk. Alas, I need t'make sure that yer taking care of your more basic needs. So, well... Yeah.” Lilly sighs out as she runs her hands through her hair, pulling it into a bun as she lets out another yawn. 

Dean does his best to listen even as his knuckles turn white with exertion as they clench around the wrench. 

Lilly keeps her eyes on his knuckles. “Would it… would it help you to hit me with the wrench? No one could really blame you if you did. I mean, cause… If it'd help-” 

“Lilly! No. I don’t want to hit you. Wrench or otherwise. But I will if you don’t leave.” Dean breathes out from under his breath. What th'fuck's wrong with this girl? Jesus Christ! 

“Alright. I’ll leave. But your food better be gone when I check on you later.” Lilly says with a yawn, not at all that threatened by Dean’s words. “You're fuckin' up the dishes.” She mumbles as she gives a backwards wave. 

~**~ 

Sam and Mae both look at a very disgruntled Lilly as she closes the door behind her, before either can voice their questions Lilly spits out “He’s such a obstinate douche. Sam, when you're done, make sure your shittier half eats. He hasn’t since breakfast and he’s bein'a prick. I understand loss, but honestly! Beer is not a meal… Well, anymore.” Lilly mumbles as she turns her back on the other two, unwrapping her bandages quickly and starts doing dishes, banging them around and being unusually rough with them. 

The two at the table share a look after watching the girl throw another dish into the soapy water. Mae shakes her head and mouths “No” when Sam goes to say something. 

Several minutes pass before the last dish is put up, and Lilly turns around leaning against the sink, after haphazardly rewrapping her bandages, glaring at the wall with disdain before shaking her head. “How are you two faring? Did the tea help last night? I meant to ask this morning but then... 'Douche' happened” Lilly asks as she rubs her forehead wishing away her headache. 

Mae smiles in assurance. “I feel great. Some of the best sleep I’ve ever had. Thanks Lilly. I really appreciate it.” 

Sam nods in agreement. “Yeah, that tea was great. Didn’t even dream. Thank you so much Lilly. I really appreciate all you guys are doing. It's really nice.” 

Lilly smiles at the both of them. “Good. Well, I have shit to go do.” She says with a glare as she heads out the door, only to be stopped by the scraping of a chair, and Mae clearing her throat. Blowing the hair out of her face she turns to look at her friend. 

“Yes?” She asks a small smile in place. 

“How have you been dealing?” She asks. Sam sits at the table slowly turning a page in his book. 

Lilly pauses before saying “Typically?” Her tone's mildly hesitant. “I’m dealing with it like most well adjusted humans.” 

Sam snorts before blushing while turning to the next page in his book, ignoring the glares that are being burned into him. 

Mae sighs, a small frown marring her features. “Lilly…” She starts before the other girl ruffles her hair affectionately. 

“Mae. Worry about yourself. I’m dealing. Duh. Don’t worry about it? Kay? I’ve just got some things to go do. Sam, m'glad you're feeling better. I won't be long. Can you please tell Dean to eat though? Otherwise I will hunt him down again.” Her eyes roam over the room frowning at the clock on the oven. “Shit. Look. I have to go. Talk to y'all later. Peace.” She says and rushes out the door with a backwards wave as she heads to the van. 

Mae sighs, frown still firmly in place as she watches her friend leave, her arms hugging herself for comfort as she shakes her head. 

This time it’s Sam who clears his throat grabbing the distracted girl's attention. “I’m sure she’s fine. It doesn’t seem her style to, well, to do anything short of wear her heart on her sleeve. From what I know of her, she’s too socially oblivious to not do so.” Sam smiles reassuringly, taking this time to segue into a question that's been on the forefront of his mind since they met up with the bakers again. “What's up with the bandages on her wrists? Did someone hurt her again?” His face focused on his book even though his tone was filled with concern. 

Mae rubs at her shoulder and frowns before responding carefully. “No… since meeting you guys we’ve been a lot more careful...” She smiles ruefully trying to assuage any guilt. “So no, nothing like that. Um… As for the bandages, well she was very um, upset, about the loss of her bracelets, so she started wearing the bandages. Something or another about her being less upset about those being ruined over jewelry.” She finishes sheepishly. “To be fair, it kinda is her cycle every time she losses bracelets. For now, I just find pretty ribbon or lace or fabric for her. Thank you for not asking her though.” 

Sam sighs and sinks down in his seat a silent “Oh” on his lips, as he is overcome with guilt. Oh my god. Why is she helping us so much? Damn it. 

Realizing Sam feels guilty, Mae rushes to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “No it’s okay. She doesn’t mind. I should have explained this better. I’m sorry. It's not your fault. You guys thought she was a witch. That’s the most legit excuse any one person has ever had for doing what they’ve done. She doesn’t hold a grudge. I swear. She jokes about it in awkward ways but she’s mostly over it. With her problem, she kind of has to. I mean, really, she doesn’t even blame you guys. You were just doing your jobs. She’s mostly mad at Bobby and Joh… but not really mad at them, uh, him. Just frustrated that someone could have warned you guys. Actually, it doesn’t really even matter. It’s in the past, water under the bridge. We’re all here now and trying to help each other. It’s kind of like belonging to a family again. Unless you don’t feel that way, then I guess it doesn’t. Right now, I’m having a hard time reading people. Losing someone usually throws me off for awhile.” 

Sam watched her babble, apologize and back step, a slow heat burning in his chest. With unshed tears in his eyes, he stands up and hugs her tightly. He doesn’t even think; it was as if every fiber of his being suddenly needed to hug her. To feel her solid warmth as close to his heart as possible. Like a drowning man getting a sweet lungful of air he stood there, just hugging her. She makes me feel normal. 

~**~ 

Lilly yawns in exhaustion as she pulls up the road to Singer Salvage. The last several days had melded into a jumbled blur. This is definitely the least happy she’s ever been about being a business owner. The truck had come today and she had been loathe to leave the teenie boppers to put everything away in the right place. Even though she had gotten into it with every employee and the usual truck driver at least once today, even the mouse-y one had started shit. Ballsy little brats. 

Cracking her neck she blows her hair out of her face as she takes the key out of the ignition. She looks to the passenger seat gathering her grocery bags as she struggles with the damned things and stumbles out of the car, cursing everyone in that moment. Looking to the sky in disdain she wonders for the umpteenth time in her life why the Gods hated her. Grumbling obscene things under her breath as she hip checks the van’s door shut. 

She struggles to rub at her brows but realizes quickly it's too much effort as she does her best to push away those thoughts. She leans her head against the coolness of the window, exhaling deeply several times. When she’s finally able to rid most of the negative thoughts she stands up straight again. She checks her reflection and fixes a believable smile to her face. 

She begins giving herself a pre-dinner pep talk, dismissing her own hurt by trying to convince herself she didn’t really like John all that much so she had no right to miss him. She knows she always feels the need to pick up the pieces for everyone because she doesn't feel that she has anything else to offer and they would leave her if they didn't need her. 

Fuck, I'm late for prepping dinner; I'm failing them. They need someone taking care of them, and I need to be needed. If I'm not taking care of them, they won't need me - they'll send me away. No one would willingly put up with me. 

Her smile turns into a snarl as she looks into her reflection and she hates what she sees: Herself. 

A shadow crosses behind her and she notices a figure standing behind her; more specifically, a frowning Dean. 

She turns around, the smile plastered back onto her face. “Oh hey, Dean. didn’t see you there. Joining us for dinner? I’m shocked.” She quips, going for a teasing tone, but it comes out harsher. Her exhaustion slipping through the cracks. 

Dean’s glare deepens. In the back of her mind she wonders how long he’s been standing there but shrugs it off as she blows an errant strand of hair out of her face. 

“What’s it to you?” He asks, irritated with this girl and her friend. He feels they shouldn’t be here. Especially not her; she didn’t even seem bothered by John's passing, not really. Not enough to be here at least. He wonders why he even came over here. He vaguely remembers wanting to apologize but when he finally got close enough to not yell she looked so lost, so forlorn. 

He hadn’t wanted to intrude on her private moment; didn’t think it through, and thought it would be best to not startle her. He thought it wouldn’t take long for her to notice him, not with her background. She was usually hyper-observant of her surroundings. But the seconds turned to minutes and the apology slowly started to morph into resentment. Later, he would be able to realize that she was too exhausted to pay attention and he was too consumed with his own guilt to observe to the length of time he stood there watching and analyzing her, trying to figure out her angle. But now, now all he felt was white-hot, righteous rage. 

Lilly’s smile fell and her brows scrunched together. “No need to be a prick about it cowboy. Take a fuckin' joke. I’m trying to help. Get th'fuck over it, you shit.” Lilly snaps even as some part of her screams 'danger!'. 

“No one asked for yer help, you freak. If anything it's a burden having you here. I’m sick of havin' ta check an' see if you're alone in a room. This was our place first. I have enough problems without havin' to walk on eggshells b'cause some dumb cursed bitch is a nosy busybody. No one wants you here. Can't figure why poor Mae puts up with you.” Dean snaps out harshly and takes several steps closer. 

Lilly bites her lip, her arms trembling with the weight of groceries and cleaning supplies. His words are crushing her worse than any physical blow ever could. Tears welled up her eyes as she did her best to blink them away swallowing back the sobs trying to choke her. She just stood there and watched him, her feelings overwhelming her as her body started to go numb. By the time she was able to swallow the sob to respond he was in front of her grabbing ahold of her shoulder. 

“Fucking useless bitch.” Dean snarls out as he swings a punch at the quiet girl in his grip. However, much to his surprise, he punches and dents the van’s door instead, the girl having fallen limp in his grip. He drops her and she crumples to the ground. Growling loudly, he lets out a nasty, almost-roar and kicks at her. “Ah-Hell no! You're not gettin' outta this that easy, bitch.” 

“DEAN! What the fuck are you doing?” Sam yells, feeling outraged, before turning and calling out for Mae to get outside. He tackles his brother to the ground, pulling Dean away from Lilly. Relief floods him when he hears someone running towards them. 

“What's wrong? Oh no, Lilly!?” Mae cries out as she takes in the sight of her friend. “Lilly! Are you okay?” Mae asks shaking her fallen friend gently. 

“What happened?” Mae asks, concern etched in her voice, as she adjusts Lilly to a more comfortable position. 

“Dean, what the Hell were you doing man? What th'fuck's wrong with you?” Sam yells into Dean's face. He's still sitting on his chest and shaking his elder by the collar. 

Several seconds pass but to those three it seems more like an eternity. 

The fog in Dean’s mind slowly clears and he pushes Sam off of him. Shit. Awesome. Just fuckin' great. What the fuck just happened? Then the words he said come crashing into him, and he groans, covering his eyes with his hand as he rubs them roughly. His head hits the gravel. Oh m'fuckin' God. Like this week couldn’t get shittier. Fucking Christ. 

“Dean- what happened!?” Mae asks again; her friend's head now on her lap as she looks at the brothers in disbelief and anger. 

Sam shoots a bitch face to Dean accusingly; a clear 'Yeah, what happened Dean?' passing between them. 

Dean stares at the sky in agony, feeling in that moment that God might truly be against him. 

He groans. “I was tryin' ta'pologize.” 

Mae scoffs. “This is an Apology? Great job. Since when does hands on someone equal an apology?” She snaps examining her friend's pale face and calms slightly. “Though, I don’t see where you hit her. So, I’ll ask again, what happened?” 

“I- I don’t know, alright? I was walkin' back in b'cause someone said I should try to be more civilized an' eat with everyone. An' then I saw her get outta the van. I wanted to apologize for, well... I just wanted to, okay? So, I was gonna try to talk to her real fast without you, so neither one of us got embarrassed or whatever. But then she was actin' weird an' glarin' at the van, so I was gonna just give her a sec b'fore I went up ta her. An' then…” Dean pauses for a moment. “Red, yep, just red. I think she fainted b'fore I could hit her though. An' then I was full-on-NFL tackled by a behemoth.” He pauses and seems to think for a moment then turns to Sam. “Thanks for that…” 

“Sure, anytime.” Sam says, sounding slightly winded. God, that was close. 

“So, she just fainted?” Mae asks, her confusion almost glossing over the concern. 

“Um, yeah? I think so.” Dean responds simply. 

“Is she prone to blackouts?” Sam asks, concerned and trying to connect the dots. If she is, is it medical or part of her curse? 

Mae stares at him blankly before shaking her head. "She doesn't suffer from that much brain damage." 

Mae thinks back on the last several days as realization dawns on her and she is consumed by guilt. “I don’t think she’s been sleeping, and I doubt she’s been eating all that much. She's only been taking care of us.” 

Dean sits up and looks at the girl laying passed out in her friend's lap and rubs the back of his neck, feeling more guilt by the moment. Awesome. Same shit, different day. 

Sam just blinks at the passed out Lilly and shakes his head. “We better get her back inside. Bobby will probably be back soon. She threatened him to be at dinner too…”


	8. Chapter 8

Lilly opens her eyes and finds herself in her own bed. Well, that's weird. When did we go home? I don’t even remember going to sleep. Gods, I need to piss so bad... She sits up, wincing slightly at the twinge in her ribs and looks around with confusion written all over her face. Ow. What the fuck? Oh Gods, did I pass out? Eew. Shower. I need a shower. Dead skin. Am I fucking gritty? Gross. Just fucking gross. 

She groans as she moves out of her bed and heads into to her bathroom. She takes time to glower at her reflection before going through her bathing rituals, feeling better by the moment. Wincing slightly when she scrubs her ribs, Lilly frowns in confusion as she looks down at the nasty bruise that's spread across her side. 

"What the fuck?" She wonders outloud. She shrugs and proceeds to finish her daily hygiene. After thirty or so minutes she turns off the faucet and dries herself off. She gets dressed, careful of the new bruise, and feels comforted by the familiar actions of wrapping her arms and applying her makeup. Deep down she remembers the confrontation with Dean, but really, she was okay with not pushing herself at the moment. 

When she exits the bathroom she quickly strips her sheets and replaces them with the efficiency of a well versed soldier, throwing her dirty linens into their assigned hamper. 

She looks around her room for a moment and sighs; she grabs her guitar, sits in the center of her bed and thinks over all the harsh words Dean said while she absent mindedly strums. She doesn’t know how long she's been at it when there’s a light knock on the door and Mae enters her room. 

“Sup Mae? Didn’t know you were home… You okay? Why aren’t you with the guys?” She asks, rising and placing her instrument back in its proper place with care. 

Mae quickly puts a tray with drinks and sandwiches down on the side table. She pulls a chair up to sit near her friend, giving them both space to eat. 

Lilly watches her silent friend, her eyebrow quirked in a mixture of concern and confusion. Normally, she would lament eating in her room, the negative results of such action being things like crumbs or ants. She shudders at the thought. However, at her friend's lack of communication, she just took her assigned seat and didn't complain about the mess. 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to clean up after us.” Mae gives Lilly a weak smile. 

“Mmhmm, and?” Lilly asks, her tone conveying her curiosity. 

Mae looks over her friend, noting how much better she looks after sleeping. “Ok, well, I’m just going to get this part out of the way now. You’ve been asleep for over a day.” 

Lilly balks. “Excuse me? What? Fuck! That's disgusting!? I was sleeping in my own filth for how long? There was grit, Mae. I was gritty.” 

Mae glares at her. “I did the best I could for you; I washed you four times. I mean, yeah, it was a sponge bath, but I thought it would be better than nothing. And I got you into different clothes.” 

Lilly blinks at her friend, curious as to why Mae had been doing 'Lilly jobs'. Those were the things she did for others, she didn't feel worthy of reciprocation. “Awkward. But, thank you. I appreciate it. You seem better. Maybe I should sleep for twenty-four hour periods more often.” 

“Awkward? Really?” Mae rolls her eyes, “Eat. I made your favorite tea sandwiches and Lychee tea.” 

Lilly looks at the tray and feels her stomach turn in concern of the food she was about to be ingesting; Mae's cooking had developed a not-so-stellar reputation. Smiling at her friend, she picks up the closest sandwich and takes a bite. 

“Yum. Thanks.” Lilly says with her mouthful of food. “So? Why aren’t you with Bobby and the brothers? I feel like I'm in trouble...” 

Mae calmly picks up a sandwich and takes a deliberate bite. “We all felt that some recoup time was needed. You were taking shitty care of yourself. Bobby needed a break from his house being cleaned, and... It was my turn to take care of you; I've been a horrible friend…” 

Lilly tilted her head in mock confusion. “I have no clue what you're talking about. I take pristine care of myself. And somebody had ta clean that place, might as well be me." She took a moment to breathe and then considered Mae's last sentence, finally registering it. "Wait, what? No. You're a wonderful friend, don’t be a dumb box.” Lilly glares at Mae. “Explain.” 

Mae sighs deeply, her eyes narrowing at her sister. “I let myself break. I couldn’t read anyone right. And I couldn’t see what you were doing to yourself. I mean, I knew what you'd do; what you’ve done for me before, so I should have known. I'm an adult; you need to stop sheltering me. I know how you’re mourning works, kind of. But seriously, no one can handle the amount of responsibilities you tried to take on all alone. The constant stress of keeping the shop opened - we didn’t have that when my family died. And the house, and oh God, the garden; you and dirt? I can't even imagine, can't even say how much that means to me. And you not only cleaned Bobby’s entire house, you took care of everyone in it, including making three meals a day. I know you weren’t sleeping or eating, I knew it! But every time I tried to talk to you about eating, you weaseled out of it. Because you freaking knew you'd get away with it! And I let you. I didn't pay attention to what you need and that's what makes me the worst friend.” 

“Mourning isn’t breaking, you dumbass. You needed time to adjust. So ridiculous. That's completely normal. I was fine. I’m fine now. Great even. Splendid, really, if you think 'bout it. You four lost someone close ta ya. Least I could do. Yer so funny. I barely did anything. I organized for the people from the orphanage and shelter to pick up the shop's extra food. We have employees now, so the shop wasn’t a real biggy. The garden, well you may need several new hoses but, I got a system down, well kind of. As for the cooking and cleaning of Bobby’s, well, you've met the man. I’m happy when he bathes, couldn’t stay in that sty without cleaning it. Gods only knows the kind of mold that festers in that poor house. Couldn't let you guys sleep there, in that, obviously. I’d be a horrible friend. And the brothers and Bobby woulda lived off vodka, gut-rot, and beer, oh and shitty take-out. An' honestly I enjoy cooking for more than just us, ya know that. I never get to, so any opportunity... It was fine. Really. I didn't mind. I don’t.” Lilly finishes with a confident grin. 

“Then why weren’t you eating and sleeping?” Mae asks, trying to mask her ever-building anger. She felt herself losing her cool, the desire to grab her sister and shake her senseless getting stronger with each word that came out of Lilly's mouth. She felt so guilty for thinking it. 

“Cause it didn’t seem all that important? Duh. I was more concerned 'bout the four of you.” Lilly responds simply, as if explaining it to a child. 

Mae rolls her eyes again. “Oh… Really?… Not important?… So you had to threaten and make sure we were all eating and sleeping and mourning, but you’re not important enough to get to do the same things? That’s stupid Lilly!” Mae argues back sounding angry and hurt. 

Lilly looks up to ceiling asking the Gods for patience. “The very important difference Mae, is that as the one most distanced from the… Well, John- it was the very least I could do. Dean hadn’t even tried to order parts for the Impala. Sam didn’t once leave the house for a new laptop; tried to find him one by the way, but to be honest, I hate and know very little about the damned things. Fucking overpriced paperweights. It wasn’t that I wasn’t important, it, it was that things needed to get done, an' Gods! The three of you lost a father, and Bobby lost a brother. Least I could do.” Lilly responds with a shrug. 

“The least you could do? The least you could do?! Sam and I had made plans to go into town together to get him a computer. Dean isn’t ordering parts because Bobby told him he has what the car needed. Everyone has been working together to mourn for John. Except you. We all wanted you to be there with us, to mourn with us. You’re so disconnected from all of it that, it feels like part of me is missing. And just how does driving yourself into the ground, literally- how does that help anyone? It doesn't!” Mae’s cheeks flush a dark pink while her voice gets higher and higher and she rants at her friend’s antics. 

Lilly nods her head in agreeance. “You're right. Because short of you, I send people off into animalistic fits of rage. I can’t help people mourn emotionally, so taking some burdens here and there is the least I could do… As for the taking care of myself, I disagree. I was earning my keep. As for a part of you was missing, sorry, but…. Well, I figured the brothers would have a lot more empathy for what you're going through. I didn’t see John like the rest of you. I liked him, but I wasn't as close. You were a daughter to him, they are his sons. I learned a while ago that’s not comparable.” Lilly said with another shrug as she balanced her chair on its back legs and looked up to the ceiling. 

Mae takes a deep breath, stunned but still able to see that Lilly was just trying to bait her. “That’s not fair. We were teenagers. I didn’t know what to do with Mom and Dad's accident. We were both angry and scared and hurt. You were the only one that stayed by me, and in a moment of, God, I was just sick of everyone placating me, when I told you that you didn't understand what I was going through- I know that was horseshit, it wasn’t true. I’ve said I'm sorry, you know I'm sorry. What I did this week was disgusting; it was worse. I was so focused on me, that I didn't see what you were doing. Lilly, you haven't even started to mourn, but more importantly, even if you don't mourn... Bare minimum, you have to eat and sleep!" Mae's voice was again beginning to get squeaky as she chastised her friend. "I need you, and not for the things you do. I need your attitude, your presence. You're my best friend, my sister and I love you." 

Lilly frowns. "Uh... don't need to be all pussy about it. Gods, I love you too. I just, I didn't want me being there to upset you like it did with mom and dad, like last time, is all." She continues skeptically. 

“I was just bleeding my own pain off. God, why have we never talked about this? You did this when Grams and Gramps died too. Did you feel like this then as well? What have I done to you?” Tears began to fall down her cheeks. 

Lilly’s silent for a moment. “You didn’t do anything ta me. Nothin'. I’d prob'ly be dead if it wasn't for you and yer mom. I gotta figure the Gods put me here to be a proverbial and literal punching bag. Think'a me as a walkin', talkin' stress ball. I always bounce back.” Lilly says then blows her bangs out of her face. “I do what I can to avoid all contact with people when it comes to this 'comforting people' thing, cuz... I can't. I can’t be there for people emotionally, so I try to be helpful an' then make myself scarce. I don’t wanna be there for meals, or talks. Cuz I’m socially stunted.” 

“That excuse isn’t going to work anymore. We’ve found a group that may be just as awkward as we are. Bobby likes you, why else would he put up with you moving his stuff around? Dean feels like shit because all he wanted to do was apologize to you. Sam thinks you’re hilarious and that we make a great team; likes hearing stories about us. There are others besides me that care about you.” 

“Bobby has white-knuckled more things around me than I care to count. I don’t bring it up, try not to acknowledge it but... Mae, there's somethin' seriously wrong with me. I adore Bobby. It hurts. I just deal with it. Dean's constantly walking on eggshells near me. Sam well, that's nice an' all, but I’m only gonna be funny till we're alone an' God only knows what damage that giant would do. I’m literally just a burden to everyone forced to be in my presence besides you. Half the time I feel like I’m just holding you down. It's a shitty feeling but I’m too selfish to leave, cause I’m pretty sure I’d go completely off the ledge without you and I feel awful for that.” 

“If you accept that vampires and witches exist, have you ever thought that maybe they’re right and you have some weird curse? I mean, I don't hate you and no one hates you when I’m around. And sometimes people hate you before you even talk, so how the Hell is that natural? And holding me down? Lilly, people do weird things to me when you’re not around. I know you have an idea of what John 'saved me from' and you know that isn’t the only time scary things like that have happened. But, it never happens when I’m with you. I’m pretty sure this relationship we have is mutually beneficial, with an awesome friendship on top of it. Right?” She asks the last word hesitantly. 

“Of course we're friends jackass. An' how do ya know they don't bother you cuz they hate me so much? S'got nothin' to do with me helping you. Yeah, sure it would be great if it was a curse but I doubt it. This hate has happened since forever. What could I have done as a kid for someone to put that much effort inta cursin' me? That's dumb an' a waste of time an' I’m sure magical resources. Honestly, it's prob'ly my face.” 

Mae glares at her. “Your face? God Lilly, I don’t understand why anyone would ever put a curse on anyone, but I’m not someone who can cast curses, so what do I know? Maybe it has nothing to do with you and everything to do with your birth parents? Maybe they pissed off the wrong person? Who knows how it works? But instead of shrugging and undervaluing yourself, you could… you could… Grrrrrrr!” She screams into a pillow in frustration. “It is so hard to see you doing this to yourself.” 

Lilly pats her friends back sympathetically. “It's okay. I know.” 

She looks up at Lilly in disbelief, “Do you? Do you know how frustrating it is to see someone you love so much hate herself?” 

“I don’t necessarily hate myself, I just think I pissed off some God in a past life or something? Maybe past me ate a baby? I dunno. It's hard to like myself when there's literally only one person who can be in a room with me without wanting to bash my brains in…” She sighs. “It's frustrating watching people hurt so much but not be able to comfort them.” 

“Maybe you should try to eat dinner with us all? Sometimes we end up talking about stuff that’s very comforting. Sam hugged me the other day out of nowhere. That was comforting.” 

Lilly laughs bitterly “Nope.” Then after a minute, “He hugged you huh? I mean I guess jumping his bones might be cathartic for you…. I guess.” 

“Wh… Wha..NO! That is not what I said at all! I said hugged. We kind of had a hard conversation about, uh, things and he hugged me after it. Like, we comforted each other. That’s it.” Mae says, her flush of frustration turning even brighter. 

Lilly quirks her eyebrow “I see. Well opportunity lost if ya ask me.” Lilly says with a overly emphasized wink trying to lighten the mood and change the subject. 

Mae sighs, realizing that this was just turning into another agree to disagree situation. "One day Lilly, I swear we’ll actually find out that it is just some kind of stupid curse or something and fix it so you don’t get hurt every time you talk to other people." 

After several moments Lilly hesitantly asks “Do the guys know why I PTFO’d? Cuz... Can't we just tell 'em I had PMS or sumthin'?” 

Mae looks at her best friend in the world, weighing her options. On one hand, she deserved the truth. On the other, much more complicated hand, Lilly may never talk to any of them again. “Oh, well… Um, they suspect. They’ve called and asked about you several times. They’re worried sick about you.” 

Well fuck. She doesn’t have to sound so smug about it. Lilly thinks as the chair she had been balancing tips backwards and she hits the floor with a thud and and letting out a long groan. 

 

() 

 

Sam shakes his head as he walks out into the early morning sun, knowing he'll find Dean working on his beloved Baby. Hands in his pockets, he heads out to Dean’s makeshift garage. Seeing the car still beaten up beyond recognition stung, like a forgotten, invisible wound. 

“Hey Sammy, you’re up and out early today.” Dean comments, throwing a wrench onto the table. 

“Funny. I was about to say the same thing to you. How you feeling?” He walks up to the table noticing the vast amount of tools that appeared to be ruined. 

“Oh just fuckin' awesome. All sunshine and daisies here Dr. Phil.” Dean responds smartly as he leans over his baby. 

“I was talking about what happened yesterday, jackass.” Sam glowers. 

Dean just hmms. “What? Sorry, couldn't hear ya over yer evident PMS sorry.” 

“Real mature, Dean. Fine though, if you don’t want to talk to me about anything, I can just go back in the house and read. It’s a lot more interesting and stimulating anyway.” 

Dean rolls his eyes and slams his wrench down. “What’s there ta talk about Sammy? I made a shit decision. If she hadn’t been martyring it for several days, I prob'ly woulda given the stupid girl a concussion. Again, might I add, an' I knew better this time.” 

Sam nods in understanding. “Yeah, but even Bobby says it’s hard to keep a lid on it when she isn’t around Mae. I seriously think there’s so much more to this.” 

He glares at his brother. “S'no excuse. I knew an' I almost severely hurt her. S'why I don’t apologize.” Dean grumbles, ignoring the latter part of his brother's sentence. He was pointedly trying to forget it. 

“Yeah, because every person you need to apologize to has a weird thing that makes you want to punch them…” He rolls his eyes, still following his brother as he works on the car. “Need any help with the car?” 

Dean’s glare intensifies. “Look, I uh…. I shoulda known better, alright?” Then, after a moment he shrugs “If you wanna you can work on this bolt, but this is gonna take a lotta work. No bitchin'. No chick flick moments.” 

Sam holds his hand up as if taking an oath, “No bitching. No chick-flick moments.” 

“Fine. Long as you take it seriously.” Dean says as he picks up the wrench. 

“Agreed. As serious as it gets.” Sam says with a straight face. Dean glares at him for a moment before gesturing to the tool box with a nod. 

They work on the car in silence for about fifteen minutes before Sam breaks it. 

“So… not that it isn’t completely understandable, to be upset about yesterday, but I’ve been affected by Lilly’s uh… affliction myself. I remembered everything, but you were awfully vague about it.” The sound of Dean’s head hitting the undercarriage is immediately heard along with a slew of swearing. 

“Fuck you. What?” Deans asks, feigning incredulousness. 

“I remember when we were at their house. You were upstairs and Mae was still unconscious. I went to check on Lilly, clean her up a bit so Mae didn’t have to see her all messed up. I was washing blood off her arms when I just, I got so… Pissed at her. I mean, in that moment, I hated everything about her. I got so pissed that I cut her bracelets off just to be a jerk. I wanted to hurt her, I wanted to take everything away from her. So, yeah… I remember everything I did. But you acted like you didn’t.” Sam says quietly, continuing to work the stripped bolt gently from the ruined engine block. 

Dean’s silent for several moments, his knuckles white around the current wrench in his hand his teeth just clenched. “Fine. I remember it.” He says slamming the tool on the side of the door so loud it causes Sam to flinch. 

“Ok, got it. I was just trying to gauge the effects. We’re still assuming it's a curse right?” He covers quickly, startled by the quick anger. 

“God, I fuckin' hope so.” Dean mumbles to himself. “I may have... Said some things.” Dean says as he starts to work on a twisted piece of metal, breaking it off when he thought about the memory and grunting in frustration. 

“Oh, so it's not just a physical need to hurt. I don’t know what mine was. Hurting her stuff… Is that emotional or mental anguish?” Sam adds, hoping to keep the conversation going, even if it was just by treating it like a job. 

Dean pauses for a moment at his brother's inquiry. “Depends on her view on it I guess… I noticed she doesn’t wear the bracelets anymore, so… Maybe mental?” He grunts; a frown now firmly etched on his face and clearly not enjoying any part of this. 

“Huh, yeah, I talked to Mae about that. She says that it’s like a cycle that Lilly goes through. I guess other people have ruined her bracelets before. It kinda sounded like she wears them as a type of armor or something." 

"Awesome." Dean says darkly. "Cause that’s just what I needed ta hear. So, we did more than just physical damage last time… Fuckin' wonderful. Now, we also offer our own brand of emotional and mental trauma? Fantastic." 

Sam works quietly on the car for several minutes before curiosity gets the best of him. “What exactly did you say?” 

Dean curses under his breath before petulantly grumbling out “Things...” 

“Ok, I’m not trying to have a chick flick moment or anything. I thought it might help us to break the curse if we could get a good look at every angle. You don’t have to talk about it.” Sam shrugs with a frown, going back to working the damaged bolt. 

Dean shoots a nasty glare in his brother’s direction before thinking about it. This might be a supernatural problem, it was their job to help people, and Lilly needed all of the help they could give… But saying what he had said to her, out-loud to Sammy? Man. Fuck. Easy or right? 

Dean lets out a deep sigh. “I don’t remember verbatim, just the gist of it. Man, Sammy, I really fuckin' laid inta her.” He eventually admits wearily and stops working to rub his forehead, his face full of guilt and remorse. 

Sam walks over to the table to change out his wrench, “Well, you're going through a lot right now. Maybe that also affects it?” He resumes torqueing the stubborn bolt. 

Dean inhales and then exhales loudly. “Could that'a been worded lamer? Honestly Sam? No chick flick moments. Really? Man, we just talked bout this.” Dean snaps. 

“Whoa,” He raises his hands defensively. ”I could've listed every problem we have right now. I was avoiding the chick moment by sweeping it into a broad statement.” 

“Right. Th'only problem I see s'that Baby needs a lotta work before she’s road-worthy again.” That and I’m like the biggest dick ever. And Dad's dead. And Dad’s last words. The shitty promise. Okay, so maybe a couple of big ones. Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was unclear: PTFO= Passed the fuck out. 
> 
> Again, thanks so much for reading and we'd really love hearing your thoughts or reactions. You should share your feelings. Don't be a 'Dean' and keep it all bottled up; you'll feel better if you let your emotions out. 
> 
> OK, we realize that was more than a bit pathetic, seeing as we are the ones who really want the reviews... But we are not above attempting to elicit a chick flick moment if it gets you typing.


	9. Chapter 9

“It’s nice being back in the shop just the two of us isn’t it?” Mae asks as she ices the cupcake in front of her, a smile on her face. It was her third attempt to prompt conversation out of her abnormally quiet friend. 

Two days had passed since Lilly had woken from her unconscious state and her mood had been 'off' since. Every time Mae had openly attempted to talk about the incident she was shut down. Lilly could be really dodgy when she wanted to be, and inventive in the way she went about it as well. Her silence hurt. 

Lilly nodded her head in agreement as she reorganized the shelf in front of her. “Yeah. It’s certainly peaceful. However I don’t know how much clearer I can be with our brat-pack. They can’t follow the simplest systems." 

Mae chuckles. “Your systems are a bit more than 'simple' Lilly.” 

“False. My systems are the most logical way to go. Most people just suffer from apathy and stupidity.” She responds absently blowing her bangs out of her eyes, hands on her hips and a small frown pulling at her lips. 

“So how are you doing?” Mae prods, aiming to come off nonchalant. 

“Fantastic. B'sides the fact I have ta reorganize everything in this place.” Lilly responds as she begins systematically moving items around. 

“You haven’t mentioned Bobby’s in a while. Or the brothers. Everything okay on that front?” She asks, slyly watching her friend from the corner of her eye, keeping her body and face focused on the cupcake. She frowns as she watches Lilly fumble with the glass in her hand. 

“Really? Weird.” She responds simply placing a tub of flavoring back on the shelf. “Cuz, ya know, I woulda sworn that just this morning I said I didn’t wanna talk about it.” 

“Thought you were fantastic?” Mae asks with an arched eyebrow, piping another cupcake. "Fantastic people discuss things." 

“Gods, no. 'Fantastic' means we talked about this, and... I'm fantastic. Just figured a couple Lilly-free days'd be helpful. They need space, I’m just a burden there. You can go chill over there if ya want, but I think they’re straight. They seemed to be better..ish, since they arrived.” 

Mae puts the piping bag down, and turns towards her friend. “I’d rather be here with you right now. It’s refreshing; the normalcy of it. Just figured you’d be more... Curious about them?” 

Lilly shrugs indifferently. “They need bro-time right now. I have no in'trest in interruptin' that. Did what I could. Did the three days of tending to the living 'n all that.” Her face screwed in disgust, thinking of the bang up job she did with it, before shaking it off. 

“Sam’s been asking about you in our texts… Dean seems to be off too according to him. Did anything happen before you… took your nap?” Mae asks, making sure not to make the mistake of using the term 'faint' again. 

Lilly’s quiet for a moment before she turns around with a smile plastered on her face. “Not that I can remember. You can go visit them by the way. Won’t hurt my butt any.” She shrugs, the smile not reaching her eyes in the slightest. 

“Uh huh. Maybe you should try that again. What happened?” Mae demands sternly, frustrated with her friend's insincerity. 

Lilly’s smile slips and her mouth opens to respond as the store's doorbell dings. I love that bell. 

“Sorry, gotta customer.” She replies as she slips out from the back room, all but running to the front. 

“Hey! Welcome to Cakes, Cookies, and….” She stops the cheerful greeting and with much less enthusiasm says “What up Bobby?” The newly found relief immediately slipping from her. 

She doesn't wait for a response; sighing and blowing her hair in frustration, Lilly pokes her head through the serving window. “Mae, Bobby’s here.” 

"Be right there." 

Both occupants stand there quietly waiting patiently for the other girl to emerge from the back analyzing each other in silence, causing Lilly to start hive-ing in discomfort and embarrassment. 

“Glad to see you off your bender old man.” She snarks, breaking the silence first. 

Bobby snorts. “Like yer one ta talk?” 

Lilly remains uncharacteristically silent, but gives a half-hearted shrug. She remains behind the counter and continues her crusade to reorganize the shop, focusing now on the display case. 

“It’s great to see you Bobby.” Mae comes out from the back and heads toward her father-figure. “How have you been?” She asks as she gives him a brief hug. 

“Not bad girl. How 'bout the two'a you?” Bobby shifts a glance towards Lilly. 

“Oh you know, typically.” Mae replies glancing to her friend’s back. Lilly blows the hair out of her face in frustration, but nods. 

He huffs in understanding. “So... I noticed my house ain’t been obnoxiously spotless and the idgits've been more quiet than normal. Just figured you two'd be the more reasonable ones ta talk ta.” Bobby says looking between the two girls. 

Lilly takes this time to snort. 

“Okay well one'a ya's at least reasonable, anyways.” Bobby rolls his eyes as he takes his seldom-used seat in the girls' shop. 

Mae smiles at their antics and joins Bobby at the table tapping Lilly’s usual spot. Lilly pointedly ignores her until both Mae and Bobby continue to stare at her expectantly. 

Feeling unnerved and mildly defeated from their combined glare she blows the hair out of her face more harshly than normal and groans before shuffling over and plopping down. Resting her chin on her hand and staring at them blankly, she fights the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Wha'cha wanna know?” She eventually asks. 

“Either one'a ya gonna tell me what happened?” He asks; his tone expectant as he keeps his eyes on the girl feigning indifference; he knew she was really the only person here who could fill in the blanks. Mae stays silent as she looks at Lilly with concern shining in her viridian orbs. 

After several moments pass, Lilly responds with “Nothing but the usual. I incited rage and then I took a nap before any damage was done… Just taught me I should sleep more often.” 

Her flippant response causes both the other occupants to stare at her in disbelief. Bobby’s the first to snap out of it. 

“Sleep? You wanna bring up sleep?” Bobby scoffs causing Lilly to flinch sensing the upcoming reprimand, not really feeling the want nor desire to defend her very justified actions. 

“Damn it Gidjit, take better care'a yerself! I swear, the nerve a you. People worry 'bout you. Jesus girl, do ya have any self preservation at all?” Bobby glares at the girl, hoping to break through her obstinance, just this one time, without too much of a fight. 

Lilly goes to defend her actions, then she decides it's not worth it and just shrugs. 

"Yer try'n my patience." Bobby groans in frustration. “Mae, how do you deal with this on a daily basis.” 

Lilly internally flinches at that one before spitting out “Cause I’m right, and awesome. All the time.” Not really wanting to hear Mae’s response. 

Mae sits quiet for a minute, really thinking about Bobby’s question. "How is it that I can be around her all the time without getting angry? We’ve always just accepted that we balanced each other somehow, but I haven’t really thought about the 'why'." 

She looks over to Lilly; who is, though trying to put up a front, actually upset by his question. “But if your asking how I deal with her thinking she’s right all the time? I guess like any friend would, I pick my battles. And I try to understand her perspective.” 

“Okay then," Bobby turns to Lilly "How da ya get yer head so far up yer ass?” The old man questions gruffly, causing the shorter girl to pout. 

“Bobby!” Mae snaps. “That’s so not called for! What I should really be asking is how do I stay sane surrounded all of you obstinate jerks?” 

Lilly sticks out her tongue at Bobby “Yeah, stop being so obstinate.” 

“Lilly, was referring to you as well.” Mae replies rolling her eyes. 

“Oh.” Lilly says looking down. “I’m not obstinate, I’m just right. And I’m not a jerk either. I’m just… hmm. Awesome? Fantastic? Stunningly charming? Yeah those are good Lilly associated adjectives.” 

At this both of her table mates sigh and roll their eyes collectively. “You’re certainly stunningly somethin' that’s for sure, Gidgit.” Bobby snorts. 

Mae smiles, leaning into her. "Lilly, I missed this." 

~*~ 

“Need anything?” Lilly shouts across the yard from the safety of the sidewalk, no intention of getting anywhere near the disgusting mess. Mae had been pretty single minded since their return to “normal” living. Everyday after they got back from their early shift at the shop she changed and went directly to work outside. Today it seemed Mae was pretty determined to take up all the grass in the front lawns, a few trays of flowers and a small pile of rocks already set off to the side to replace it. 

“Maybe a drink, but I can come get it.” Mae shouts back, tossing a handful of grass roots into her barrel. She wipes sweat out of her face, glad that she decided to wear shorts and a tank top to work in today. The sun was relentless. 

“Good, cuz I’m not walking it out to you. Wash your…” Lilly eyes Mae as she walks closer, noting the smears of dirt on nearly every inch of exposed skin. “Uuuhhhhhh.. No! Wash at least your hands and arms, and stay out here. I’ll be right back.” She flees from the dirt covered Mae before she gives into her urge to spray her down with the hose. 

Mae giggled, knowing she must be covered in dirt, based on how quickly Lilly fled. It dissolves into laughter as she pulls a twig out of her hair. She hurries over to the hose and begins to wash the offending element off. 

The sound of a car coming down the driveway startled her. It wasn’t often they got unexpected visitors, and she wasn't sure they were ready for unsolicited attention. She shaded her eyes to get a better look down the road, curious who they know that owns a mini-van. 

She watches the van in suspicion, a small frown adorning her lips. But it doesn’t take her long to recognize the driver. Relief floods her when she realizes it's only Sam, as she wonders what brought him over. She smiles, happy she had just washed the mud off her arms and hands. 

Subconsciously her hand covers a spot on her back. 

The van pulls up to the drive and Sam waves in return, his signature smile in place. “Hey Mae. You doing some weeding? Hope you don’t mind me just stopping by but I wanted you and Lilly’s opinion about something.” His eyes travel over her and he grins. Even mostly-covered in mud, with twigs in her hair and dirt smudged on her face, she was beautiful. 

Mae greets him in turn, nodding in affirmation about weeding. At Lilly’s name the smile slips from her face knowing that her friend wouldn’t be too thrilled to see their house guest at the moment. After all, she had been pointedly ignoring conversations about any of the men currently at Singer’s Salvage since the conversation with Bobby. 

“Oh sure, I’d love to give you some feedback. However, I’m not too certain about Lilly at the moment.” She responds smile strained as concern for her friend bubbles. 

Sam nods in understanding, his smile slowly morphing into a pensive frown. “Ah, I get that… should I have called?” He asks in concern. 

“No it's fine. You guys can stop by whenever. I think she’s more… Embarrassed? I guess.” Mae shakes her head, not really sure how to describe her friend's behavior. 

Again Sam nods and they lapse into a not-completely-uncomfortable silence for a moment before Mae breaks it. “Do you want to come in and we can talk about it?” She asks as she gestures towards the house. 

Sam reaches out and touches Mae’s cheek, a smile on his face. “You sure Lilly will let you in the house when you’re covered in dirt?” He brushes gently at the smudge. 

Mae feels her face grow warm under his hand and thanks every God she has ever heard of that she doesn’t body-blush. Sighing, she looks at her muddy bare feet and makes a face. “No probably not, now that you mention it. She would have a mini aneurysm and might... Hibernate again.” At those words Sam gives her a strange look. Mae smiles ruefully “If you have any self-preservation, I suggest never using the word 'faint' to describe what happened. Friendly words of advice.” 

Sam nods in understanding. “So, how is she doing? Back to any Lilly antics at all?” He asks, voice coated in concern. 

Mae’s small smile fades and she shakes her head. “Sometimes there’s flares, but something happened. She’s rarely this reserved. She’s not sharing though. It’s very frustrating. I mean it’s... Lilly, so I’m sure she’ll bounce back as Lilly as ever, soon.” She responds optimistically not having a better adjective to describe her friends typical demeanor. 

“I’m sure you’re right. Dean’s the same. It’s like pulling teeth. This week has been very… well something.” He says not sure how describe it. Not really. There had been so many ups and so very many low downs. He was happy nonetheless that the girls had been there for them. He was sure Dean would think so too eventually, once whatever misplaced guilt he was feeling was assuaged. Sam did, however, feel like it would help everyone if his bull-headed brother would just tell someone what he'd said to Lilly that was now causing this particular avoidance. 

Mae nodded in solemn agreeance. "That’s a good way to describe it." Mae says dryly as she tries to sum up the events into words when Lilly comes into view. She shoots Sam a quick side glance. “Hey Lilly! Look! Sam’s here.” 

Lilly stops humming to herself at her name being called and actually looks up to see the two of them standing in the dirt. She stares at them for several short moments feeling heat crawl up her neck. Finding one of her 'sitting' rocks, she places the tray and pitcher down, mumbling a quick “Oh. Lemonade. Bye.” before quickly rushing away from the two them. Nope. Fuck that mess with a nail studded baseball bat. 

“Lilly, come on, just stay out here for a minute. He wants our opinion on something.” Mae calls after her. She contemplates running after her for a moment, but decides not to when the front door slams. “Thanks for the drink!” She shouts instead. 

“Well… That went… Huh… She’s really not happy with me. Did I do something wrong?” Sam asks, puzzled by the strange reception. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much about it; I think she’s just embarrassed that you three know why she hibernated.” Mae says with a small head shake. 

“Why would that bother her? She just worked too hard right?” 

“Cause she’s Lilly and anything less than perfection to her is considered a failure. Cause she’s a stubborn… Cause she’s Lilly.” 

“Ah. So nothing I can do?” 

“Not a damn thing anyone can do about it right now." 

 

~*~ 

Lilly enters the house, slamming the door behind her; no interest in actually talking with anyone, let alone a Winchester. Cursing in several different languages about how rude people can be as she heads back to the kitchen to finish cleaning it. By the time she's finished her tirade, the dishes are done and the last dish is being properly stored. She closes her eyes, taking a breath for one final curse on the younger Winchester. Her eyes fly open as she realizes that Mae was only wearing a tank top, and was talking to a guy she liked. She stomps her foot and lets out another loud curse racing up the stairs to her room, digging through her dresser till she finds a shirt long enough for Mae. 

She races to the window, roughly opening it and shoving her head out, easily finding the pair on the lawn. She's glad they had stayed close to the house as she balls up the shirt and pitches it at her friend's head; happy when it hits her. She smiles for a moment before Sam looks up at her and makes eye contact. She stares at him blankly before she slowly pulls herself back inside, closing the window and slowly sinks to the floor and out of sight. Now mortified that she had been caught, she crawls back out of her room, wipes the non-existent dirt off her skirt after she stands up and proceeds back down the stairs to finish cleaning. 

~*~ 

Mae motions toward the lemonade Lilly left and the pair begins moving toward the discarded tray perched upon the large rock. 

"So, you said you wanted opinions about something?” Mae quickly turns the conversation away from her troubled best friend. 

Sam continues to stare in the direction of the house for another moment in deep thought before nodding. “Yeah actually. I’ve been working on cracking Dad’s voicemail and opened it this morning. Do you know an Ellen? She’s been leaving messages on his phone offering help, but being super vague about it… He’s never mentioned her to us and I was just curious. I would have asked Bobby but he has been difficult to get a hold of. Think he’s helping another hunter or something… But, yeah. Thought I’d ask you before showing Dean. Right now, well... I’m not sure if it would be good or bad to meet one of Dad’s old contacts blind. Well, again.” 

Mae nods in understanding before thinking it over and responding “No, unfortunately not. Your dad, well he never talked much, let alone about work. Even after you and Dean popped in and spilled the beans. I’m sorry.” 

Sam sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “Well, it was worth the try.” 

“You drove all the way out here for that?” She asks after a moment of hesitation. 

“Needed some space from Dean, and I hadn’t seen either of you in over a week…” He gives her a lopsided grin, “That and, well, it’s different at Bobby’s place without the two of you there.” 

Mae covers a smile by turning to pick up her drink. She sips at it before turning back to him. “Well, I’ve missed seeing you guys too. I uh, I guess after what happened we both needed some time. We’re usually more on top of staying together.” She exhaled wearily. She looks up into Sam’s face and smiles when she sees his hazel eyes watching her compassionately. 

“Yeah, I thought it was strange that she was spending so much time away from you. But I thought she was just trying to take care of normal stuff until everything was back to… Well, normal.” His eyes take in her small glance back towards the house. 

“Yeah, she was. She was taking care of everything. Everything and everyone. Except her. She was working herself to the bone, to exhaustion. I caught it several times, but I didn’t do anything to help her. We got into a fight when she woke up.” Mae bites her lip, frustrated with herself for spilling this all to someone that just lost their father. 

“What was the fight about?” Sam asks softly, his eyebrows knitted together in concern. 

“No, I’m sorry. It was horrible of me to just lay that on you. It really wasn’t a big deal, or at least not a big fight. Umm,” She looks around for a second, lost on what to say next. 

He noticed her sad expression and couldn't help but want to comfort her. “I don’t mind listening. It really is the very least I can do after everything else you’ve done. What did you guys fight about?” He reaches his hand out to her as if to touch her face, but ends up awkwardly patting her shoulder after a moment's hesitation, having no more dirt to wipe away. 

Mae chuckles darkly, “I feel like a horrible sister. Sometimes I don’t think she knows that I think of her as my sister. That I love her. That even if people didn’t randomly get mad at her for no reason I would still want to be her sister. I don’t hang around her because I pity her or anything. But, she thinks she’s this big burden in my life. But there is a big difference between being alone with a friend and being lonely in a crowded room. I may be popular without her, but she’s the only friend I’ve ever had. And I’ve done some means things to her without even realizing it. I’ve hurt her on such a deep level. I don’t even know how to make it up to her.” Mae blushes as she realizes there are tears falling down her cheeks. 

Sam takes her by the elbow and leads her to one of the boulders nearby. He gets her to sit on it and takes a seat next to her, trying to convince himself that the only reason they were sitting so close together was because it was a small boulder. “Why do you think you hurt her? Because she fai... umm, hibernated?” 

Mae smiled weakly at his quick adoption of her word. “No, it’s because of something I said when my parents died. She tried to stay by me the whole time, but there were moments that the adults just wouldn’t let that happen. I can’t even remember exactly what she said, it was something like 'they're in a better place', but I remember yelling at her. I snapped at her; I told her she couldn’t possibly understand because they weren’t her parents and she didn’t have to go and listen to everyone talking about how great they were and how much they’ll be missed.” More tears splash down her face as she remembered that horrible day. “It was the first real fight we ever had, and definitely the worst.” 

“Well, I think you’re probably being too hard on yourself. You were a teenager when your parents passed away right? Even as an adult, losing one parent is rough as hell; I can’t imagine what it feels like to lose both at once. And had you not also lost your grandparents just before that too?” Sam does his best to ask the questions in a comforting tone, but his heart was aching at the sight of her tears. 

Her eyes widen a moment before she says. “Ah, wow, sometimes I forget that you guys looked up our past. That was almost creepy.” She chuckles at his pained, guilty expression. “But only for a moment. And yes, my Dad’s parents passed away when I was sixteen, then my parents passed away just around a year later. I was living with my Mom’s parents when the fight happened. We didn’t talk for a week. It was the worst week of my life, maybe hers too. The only good thing that came from it was the fact I met your Dad.” 

“Yeah? You said something about it during his funeral, that he saved you from a monster.” Sam treaded this territory lightly, sensing that there was more to the story that she might not want to tell. 

Mae was quiet for a long moment. Sam was about to apologize for asking too much when she finally began again. “I’ve never told anyone about it. Only John knew. I guess that’s why we bonded so quickly. I was hiding from everyone, walking around. It was dark before I noticed it. This guy uh, pinned me in an alleyway. It's still kind of blurry, I was just overwhelmed I guess. I remember hearing this loud roar... And then there was John. I was so scared of everything. But he just kept talking to me; he picked me up and took me to the hospital.” She subconsciously rubs her chest, fingers tracing the faded scars as she talks. “He was still there when I woke up too. I’m not sure how Lilly found out, but the next day she was there in the room, and we were crying and apologizing. She never asked what happened, and I never told her. My Mom’s parents died soon after that and she moved in with me. We’ve been-” she makes exaggerated quotation marks “joined at the hip ever since.” She leans forward and rests her chin on her drawn up knees. Well, that was awesome Mae; just info dump on him. 

Anger flooded Sam as he listened to her talk. He couldn’t even bring himself to fully consider what she had been through. It takes him a moment to calm himself before he tries to speak. His eyes catching her movements, he can’t help but stare at the three strange scars marring her otherwise smooth skin. Anger sweeps through him all over again. 

Mae notices Sam's anger and remembers how enraged John would to get the few times he'd given her self defense gifts saying he wanted her to be safe. She chides herself for even opening her mouth, certain that he was going to start looking at her differently. She sits back, intending on moving the conversation away from herself, but is shocked to see Sam staring at her chest. She immediately jumps from the bolder, pulling at her top and hair to cover the hideous scars. 

“I’m sorry Mae.” Sam says, standing up from the rock. 

“I’m... Uh, no, what? Why?” Mae struggles to hide her embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry that I was prying so much into your life. You don’t have to talk to me about it if you don’t want to. But, I think it helps to talk about stuff. I like talking to you. So, I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable with me.” His shoulders slumping in defeat. 

Mae stood there, trying her best not to laugh. “Okay, wow, No. I uh. No, Sam. You haven’t made me uncomfortable with you. I’m sorry that I, obviously, over reacted. I just don’t usually wear clothes that would show my scars. I… don’t like them.” She paused for a breath, her hands still pulling in the attempt to cover the marks. She screams when something hits her in the head from above. Freaking out she grabs the offending material off her head and holds it in front of her. A smile tugs at her lips as she immediately throws on Lilly’s favorite sleeping shirt, the large red words 'I get enough exercise just pushing my luck' now proudly displayed across her chest. 

"Aw, Lilly. I owe you so much right now you awesomely-timed weirdo." 

“What the hell?” Sam exclaims and he moves closer to Mae, towering over her with concern etched in his face even as he looks for the girl who must have thrown the shirt. He makes eye contact with Lilly and watches in mild amusement as she pulls herself back into the house, shuts the window and literally in the most awkward possible way slowly slides down, and out of sight. 

“Why the Hell is she so awkward? She makes me feel embarrassed for her.” Sam humphs shaking his head before looking down at Mae, forgetting how close he had gotten to her. 

Mae grins up at him, amused by his response to Lilly. “Well, she wouldn’t be Lilly if she didn’t.” 

“Why did she just… Wow, you two really do know each other well. Next time, I’ll call first. Sorry for putting you in an uncomfortable position Mae. I didn’t realize… How did you get the scars?” Sam asks, concern clear in his tone. 

“I… Well, when I met your dad... Or, really, before he got there, the guy was in the middle of… And he had a knife... But it’s fine. I’m fine. It’s, you know... Fine.” Mae stumbles through her response, not really trying to dredge up the memories, as she is swept into a strong hug. 

“I’m so sorry Mae, I didn’t mean for you to relive that. That’s so… Just, wow. Mae that’s so awful.” Sam whispers into her hair trying to keep his emotions at bay. 

Mae pauses, the contact taking her by surprise for a moment, as the tears she had been keeping at bay burst and she hugs him back just as tightly while she tries to push back the ugly memories of that day. It had been the most terrifying moment of her life. She had been completely violated and vulnerable. It wasn’t a moment she thought of often and she had certainly never spoken it out loud. It was like the wound was still fresh. 

The two are silent as they embrace, Sam holding the crying girl tightly as volatile emotions swirl within him. Outrage and disgust being the strongest. He’s silent, unsure what to say to the girl sobbing in his arms and does his best to provide what little comfort he can. In the back of his mind some little piece clicks and he realizes in this moment he has never been prouder to be John Winchester’s son. Proud to know his father had a heart after all. 

When Mae’s sobs finally begin to ebb his hug slowly turns to comforting back rub. Mae hiccups and nuzzles into his warmth taking comfort in the fact this was John’s son, someone she could trust, and cuddles into his broad chest enjoying it for a moment before sniffling and wiping at her tears. “I’m so sorry Sam. I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“You’re being ridiculous. You should never apologize for feeling something..” Sam says softly into her hair, hugging her closer wishing he could take all her pain away. “Sometimes it’s hard to remember that monsters can be both human and supernatural. I’m so sorry that happened to you Mae. That must have been… Well so many different horrible things for you. I can’t even imagine what that must feel like, please just, never apologize for sharing things with me again. I’ll always be here for you. I promise.” He finishes with a kiss to the top of her head and another tight squeeze. 

Mae looks up into his hazel eyes and realizes that she really hopes he means it.


	10. Chapter 10

That evening, Mae is out pulling weeds in her vegetable garden when her phone begins to ring. She slings the dirt covered roots into her wheelbarrow before taking her phone out. Concern and a bit of confusion floods her as the screen flashes Dean W. She snaps it open with a “Hey Dean, how can I help you?” 

She smiles at his hesitance, but with his awkward request her smile brightens. She nods her head at his idea and adds her own suggestions here and there before agreeing on a final plan. She goes to take care of a few details and then she has to wash up before he arrives. 

As she enters the house Mae yells that she’s taking a quick shower to her best friend before rushing upstairs, taking a quick detour find a seldom used gift. 

Lilly just raises her eyebrow at her friend, shrugging and continues washing the herbs to replenish the nighttime brew; humming as she chops it up, happy that she had been able to help. 

An hour later the doorbell rings. 

“Mae! The door’s doing that thing again!” Lilly yells up the stairs. 

The doorbell rings again. 

“Mae! People!” She yells again, slightly worried about her friend's lack of response. 

“Mae!” She tries again, pausing with one foot on the stairs as the doorbell chimes again. She sighs looking upstairs for a moment, a pout on her lips and weighs her options as she literally starts ‘stair mastering’ in indecision. 

When there’s still no response from upstairs and the bell rings the fourth time she groans loudly, her decision made. With a forlorn look she trudges to the door like one would approach a gallows. 

But, I didn’t want to do people today... 

Sighing, Lilly composes herself as she blows her bangs out of her face. With a deep exhale she opens the door. When she sees Dean, she slams it shut in his face with a definitive squeak of "Nope." 

Dean waits at the door patiently for Lilly to answer it, smiling at the very loud calls the awkward girl was shouting. He smiles knowing the plan was already in effect. He knew Lilly’s inner hostess would shine through; Mae had made that abundantly clear earlier. He rings the doorbell several more times. He hears her on the other side sighing deeply, picturing her blowing at her hair that always seemed to be covering her eyes and smirks. She was like clockwork. When she finally opens the door, fake smile plastered all over her face he goes to greet her but is stopped short by the door being immediately slammed in his face. The word 'nope' is clearly heard. He shakes his head in disbelief. 

"Awesome. Plan B then I guess… can’t believe Mae gave me permission to do this." He mumbles and sinks to one knee to pick the lock of the old door. 

Lilly goes back to the kitchen happily humming, satisfied that the awkward encounter had been avoided. Honestly, she still needed time to push his words somewhere to the back recesses of her mind. She just had to find room somewhere. Maybe by… Her thoughts are cut short by the quiet closing of a door. "Of course you come out now." She mutters darkly, with an eye roll as she sets to throwing several herbs into her mortar. 

“Yo Mae! Cowboy’s creeping up our front stoop! Deal with it… Please?” She pauses to yell, picking up her pestle to resume crushing the herbs. She smiles, pleased as she complemented herself for doing something about the unwanted house guest. 

Dean smirks in satisfaction when he finally feels the last tumbler fall into place. "Nice try Hufflepuff." He mutters, brushing his knees off as he stands back up and slipping in through the now unlocked door. 

He recalls his earlier talk with Mae and sighs as he leaves his work boots behind, trying his best to put his best foot forward, literally, and save the OCD girl from waxing the floor. Dean listens for any noise as he carefully shuts the door behind him, starting forward but pausing at the sudden outburst as the girl yells to her friend again. Kitchen. Huh. She really does work like clockwork? Hope Mae remembered her part in this… 

Dean sighs as he slowly makes his way towards the kitchen. When he finally arrives at the threshold he contemplates the best way to make his presence known and finally settles on a subtle clearing of his throat. 

What he had expected: Awkward meep. 

What he got: A large marble stick thrown into his chest, as the girl made a surprised banshee-like shriek. 

“What th'fuck're you doing here?! Wait, how th'fuck did ya get in? Wait, no, r'you okay? Shit. Wait, no, I hope tha' hurt cha, ya jack ass…” Lilly spits out her jumbling over themselves before she can formulate a coherent thought. Her eyes darting from Dean to their back door as she runs for it. 

Dean sighs, watching her run. 

“Hey Hufflepuff. Nice to see you too, figured we might be overdue for a chat.” Dean smiles confidently leaning his hip on the doorway and watches the girl turn to run, feeling confident in Mae’s plan. 

Lilly's face falls as his words catch up, she meeps out "Sorry, I gotta go." before she lunges for the door, swinging it open. She lets out a strangled cry, nearly toppling as she stops herself, weeds, grass and a tipped over garbage pail blocking her exit. She freezes, weighing her options, lips trembling and hives forming as she stares in abject horror at her recently clean path. 

"But, but. But... Why? How?" She whines. 

Dean holds back a chuckle at the girl's reaction; happy that her displeasure of him didn’t quite reach the level of dirt, as he hesitantly walks to her and grabs her in a bear hug, kicking the door shut on the way back into the kitchen. The realization of how bad her OCD is dawns on him when she doesn’t bother kicking and screaming till they actually end up in the sitting room. He looks over towards Mae who is sitting with head phones on, curled up reading a book- exactly where she said she’d be. Dean relaxes, letting out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. He releases the now struggling girl and watches as she skulks to furthest corner of the room. 

Lilly glares at her friend wearing the noise canceling headset. 

"That's the last time I ever get you a non-organic gift, you traitor." She hisses at her friend before petulantly plopping down in a chair; she notices several beers in an ice bucket. She sighs in defeat, pointedly ignoring the other two occupants in the room. She pops the lid off and pulls her feet up curling them beneath her under her skirt, and stares at the bottle as she spins it with her fingers, waiting. 

Dean leans against the door watching Mae reading before turning his gaze to Lilly absently spinning the beer bottle. When she finally settles in and looks like she won’t be running, he cautiously moves to the chair facing her. He looks at her in her unusual, non-Lilly like demeanor and doesn’t enjoy for a single second how defeated she looks. Or how cautious, or how reserved, or quiet she was. The guilt starts in on him but before it can really take root he places his hands on his knees, leaning forward. 

“Look, I need ta'pologize.” He starts his tone a little more harsher than he intended. 

Lilly pauses her bottle spinning for a moment as if shocked by his words but doesn’t interrupt, though the need to do so is strong. 

“I’m sorry I said... What I said to you.” After casting a side glance towards Mae, not wanting to feel more shame and guilt over the apparent esteem shattering words. “I didn't mean 'em. It all just came out a mess… I’d actually gone there to talk to you and 'pologize about what happened b'fore that, but man, talking ta ya alone is damn difficult.” 

Lilly snorts with derision even as she fidgets, responding after a small pause. “I know it is. I accept that. I forgive you. Are we done?” 

Dean looks at her in disbelief before shaking it off and grins. “Awesome. So, back ta normal then? All forgiven?” 

“Sure. I hold no grudges. We are cool. You can leave now.” 

“So you're comin' back to Bobby’s?” Dean asks hopefully. 

“Umm… No.” She replies sipping her beer one arm wrapped around her knees. 

“Oh come on man, ya just said ya don’t hold grudges.” Dean runs his hand through his hair and begrudgingly sits back down. 

She blows her bangs out of her eyes. “I don’t.” 

“Then come back.” 

“Rather not.” 

“How's that not grudge hoardin'?” 

Lilly rolls her eyes in derision and haughtily responds “Grudge, a persistent feeling of ill will or resentment resulting from a past insult or injury. I wish you no ill-will nor do I feel like wasting my energy to build a resentment. You guys mean too much to Mae, anyways. Not worth it.” 

Dean raises his eyebrow. “I don’t know whether t'be insulted r'not. Were ya just there cause we mean something t'Mae?. What about the speech at Dad’s… Or the letter? The gifts? Phone calls? Your offer'a friendship?” 

Lilly softens. “No of course not. Don’t be so touchy. I just, I know, I’m well... Rather difficult to be around.” 

Dean exhales deeply and wipes at his brow. "Why do ya hav'ta be so damned stubborn. Ya said whatever… So, I mean ya had to know… Wait a minute… Is this really about,” he pauses shooting Mae a side glance nodding to himself before looking back at Lilly “What I said to you or is this about something else?” He asks watching the girl shift in discomfort as her eyes dart at everything but Mae and him; his stare hardens. 

She opens her mouth several times before she mumbles defensively “What? Yeah?... I mean of course. Ya kicked me while I was down, and said some hard truths. Why wouldn’t that hurt?” Spinning the beer bottle more sharply and focuses on it. 

Her words stab him deep, the pain of it catching him off guard. Guilt eats away at his gut, causing him to shift in discomfort. With a groan he tries to compose himself. He looks up just in time to catch a look of triumph in her eyes, brief enough to make him question if it was ever even there. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, there’s something wrong with you.” He immediately facepalms as she flinches. “I mean, well not like that, just that, you know, you’re not normal. Damn it. No, what I'm sayin' is... Yer cursed or somethin', and, well... Yeah.” 

Lilly leans her head back staring at the ceiling. “Yeah cause you’re the definition of normal, Cowboy. Kill any ghosts lately? Maybe a fanger? Like you have any room to talk 'bout this. I’m not cursed that’s just fuckin' dumb. I’m sick of people blamin' my general treatment on a curse. I’m not fuckin' cursed, not saying they don’t exist, not calling ya crazy r'nothin' Tex, just, I’ve dealt with this my whole life, I think I would give it some validity if that wasn’t the case. But, personally I think I jus' give off some type a weird pheromone that makes everyone but Mae and River, go completely ape-shit. I mean, I don’t know, curse just seems too much effort for me. We didn’t even know this type of shit existed before you and your behemoth brother broke down our door Wild West style.” 

"Is that where Cowboy and Tex come from?" Dean asks before he can stop himself, as he tries to figure out where to begin with all that just poured out of the girl's mouth. 

"Uh, yeah. Who the fuck else would jus' do that?" She responds with a quirked brow, looking at him like he was an idiot. 

He ignores her answer and continues on. “A pheromone? Are you fucking serious? No one can… No. No Lilly. If it was somethin' like that… no, I’m not even goin' down that rabbit hole. What? Where do ya even come up with the shit that comes outta your mouth? Seriously? I mean it sucks… That you’ve dealt with this so long, but no. Curse makes the most sense. Oh God yeah, that just came out of my mouth.” Dean replies. He then thinks about it, the girl had been acting really weird since the incident… more than just Lilly weird, 

Page Break 

even this conversation had been a bit off for them.. he deserved it sure, but she had never really shoved what he’s done in his face before, and yeah, this may have been a long time coming, but something seemed off. She seemed fine talking about how he and everyone else treated her...however her attitude towards it was putting him off guard and he was questioning her motives. He thought about it for several moments watching her closely, before taking a shot in the dark. 

“Lilly… Why'd you pass out? Not that I’m not kinda grateful for it, that punch probably would’ve caused you more brain damage than you already… But why? Cause, I mean, you seriously wouldn’t be stupid enough to let yourself get that point right?” He demands looking towards the girl from the corner of his eye watching her reaction. At his question her already visible blush starts slowly turning into a hives. "Ah. Gotcha. Awesome. That’s the bitch of it ain't it? Huh?" 

Lilly diverts her eyes from the man in front of her. “Fuck you Dean. That has nothing to do with it you jack ass! You said some shit. That’s all! I just, you know what? No. We’re done.” She snaps defensively and goes to stand up, but Dean’s first to his feet, hands on her shoulders holding her in place. 

“That’s your line? Really, Lilly? That’s where ya draw the line? We are talkin' 'bout this.” Dean demands, firmly grabbing her chin and waiting for her to make eye contact before actually speaking. He realizes that may have been a mistake when her blush intensifies and her hives multiply. He smirks in amusement before muttering “Heh sorry, I know, I’m irresistible right?” with a smoldering wink and smug click of his tongue. 

Lilly blinks several times and her eyes become vacant for a moment causing Dean to become a bit concerned. 

But.. what.. Mae? What… but, but, what, da fuq, but did he… did that just… Wha… I but oh gods, he’s staring at me. Oh Gods he’s staring at me. Oh Gods Lilly he’s staring. Say something. Lilly something. Say it. Lilly. Words. Stop. He’s staring. Lilly! Still staring. Lilly stomp the smug. Stomp it. Lilly, Jesus girl anything. Lilly. Anything! Oh Gods. Jesus. Words! You know them. You. Lilly! Lilly panics as she silently freaks out trying to stop her thoughts, not sure what to do with Dean, as close to her as he was and then touching her on top of it. 

“Meep” she eventually squeaks out before swatting at him. “You wish Tex, not every woman earth wants you, you ass. Amun-fucking-Ra, Dean. Personal space much? Feel like we’ve discussed it, can’t be that foreign of a concept. You smug fucking prick!” She spits out defensively as she waves her hands spastically. Her blush is worse than he has ever seen it. He can’t stop the laughter that seems to be ripped from him, before he feels himself getting tackled. Violence is apparently the only answer to this awful situation. Lilly thinks as she starts throttling him. Maybe if I give him a concussion we can just pretend this shittastic moment never happened. Yes. Good plan. 

At the feeling of something large hitting the floor Mae looks up from her book. Shaking her head when she sees what has occurred. She takes out her camera snapping a picture and smiling at it, having every intention of putting it up on the fridge. 

Caught off guard, Dean immediately grabs the girl; both fall back with Dean's back hitting the floor as his hands move down to her hips. He looked up in surprise, noticing all over again just how beautiful she is. He loves how her jet black bangs escaped her clipped-back hair, the way they framed her face as she looked down at him. Her smoky eyes, currently narrowed at him, looking sexy as hell while they shimmered a molten golden brown. Even the fullness of her cherry red lips seemed perfect. Her thighs squeeze against his as they just stare at each other. 

When his brain finally catches up to the present, deep rumbling laughter escapes from his smug lips as his vibrant green eyes shine with amusement. 

"Well this's a first. Usually I'm attackin' you. Not that I’m complainin'." Dean smirks, eyeing her proudly displayed cleavage that was currently an inch from his face. 

“You assfuck!” Lily yells as she proceeds to throttle him by his shoulders with a surprising amount of strength for a girl her size. 

“Stop laughing. Do… Just ... You?” She sputters, her sharp glare causing the man underneath her to have another laughing fit as she shakes him harder. “Gods you’re such an ass!” She yells as she lets go of the man beneath her and she crosses her arms defiantly in utter disdain. “I hate you.” She adds petulantly and she moves to get off him only to feel his hands grip her hips to hold her in place. 

“Hey now, you jumped me, so f'anyone should be pitchin' a fit it-" 

“Fuck you, Tex.” Lilly spits back as she grabs the man’s wrists doing her damnedest to remove his hands from her person. She tries to squirm out of his grasp, causing the man beneath her to grip tighter and let out a deep breath. Ceasing her actions immediately, Lilly sweeps his body for any injuries and tries to figure out what she possibly could have done to hurt him. 

“Don’t be such a bitch Dean, I didn’t even touch you.” She snaps and begins to struggle again, only for his grip to tighten. 

“Hufflepuff... Stop it.” Dean demands through clenched teeth, needing her to stop moving before the situation became uncomfortable. 

“No. Lemme go.” She pouts intentionally grinding her hips into his, oblivious to his dilemma. 

“Couldn’t wait to be on toppa me, eh Hufflepuff?” He cheekily questions; Lilly freezes again, the heat from her blush evident. 

“Words of wisdom? Don’t throttle someone n'a low cut top. Giv'em quite th'show… Specially with all the thrashing.” He winks and jostles his hips. “C'mon Hufflepuff, I'm really enjoy'n the view.” His voice more husky than he realizes, trying to ignore the tightening in his pants. Dean smirks, huh got you to stop. 

Lilly screeches as she hides her face in her hands in mortification when Dean’s deep rumbling laugh travels through her, her face becoming brighter by the moment. 

Even through the red tinting her usually pale features and the small bumps adorning her skin she looked adorable hiding from him in embarrassment. “Aw come on Hufflepuff, s'not like I was complainin'.” He states as she punches him hard in the shoulder, the shooting pain a reminder of their first meeting. 

He shakes his head in disbelief questioning how they had ever really thought either girl were witches. Can’t believe we thought these girls're a danger to society. Themselves? Sure. Definitely themselves... Huh… F'she won’t listen she'll learn'ta… He throws his leg over her hip and switches their positions. 

At his quick motion Lilly shrieks an extremely out-of-character girlish wail. Dean sighs as he grabs her wrists pinning her. Ignoring the wince he waits for the eye contact before beginning. “Look Lilly, I appreciate the effort you put into Sammy an' me, but, lettin' yourself go like that… With yer curse, s'not alright.” He says even as she starts squirming beneath bucking her hips to try to throw him. 

She glares at him, her defiance stamped clearly on her face. An uncomfortable feeling settles somewhere in her lower stomach; her current anger overriding her curiosity at the unfamiliar sensation. She opens her mouth to defend her actions but Dean stops her. 

“No. This ain't an argument; this's fact. Don’t do it again. Ya barely know us. We caused ya nothin' but grief, I've been nothin' but a dick this week. You more than anybody else need'ta be aware of yer surroundin's. Yer not invincible, ya idiot.” He says inches away from her face, keeping eye contact to drive the point home. 

“I'll do what I want. Ya can’t dictate shit, Dean. Pot to cauldron much? Bobby tells me stories, ya know? Ya've no room to be judge-y, you, you judger.” Lilly turns her head in petulant defiance. 

“No.” Dean states as he adjusts her wrists to be in just one hand grasping her jaw and turning her face to look her in the eye. “You won’t do it again; you will take care of yourself. Ya want'd ta invade the Winchester clusterfuck, ya got it. So, as the oldest I’m tellin' ya, do not do somethin' that stupid again. Ya coulda been seriously hurt; ya can’t be that drained with yer problems.” He demands, his tone leaving no room for arguments. 

“I’m bein' nice this time.” He finishes with yet another wink. 

Lilly humphs in disagreement even as his solemn stare burns into her own defiant one. His brilliant green leer clashing against her molten gold scowl. 

“M'I makin' myself clear?” Dean demands. 

“Nope. Not your call.” She seethes. 

“Damn well is. I mean it Lilly. Don’t. Do. It. Again.” He leans forward to breathe the command into her ear and enjoying it more than he should. He was careful to keep her unaware of his body’s attraction, not an easy feat in their position. Even so, he felt smug when he heard her breath hitch. 

“I’m takin' yer silence as surrender.” He growls into her ear, unable to stop himself from teasing her. 

“Amun-fucking-Ra, I’m an adult.” she sputters out after finally forming the words. 

“A real adult wouldn’t use 'I’m an adult' ta make a point.” Dean glares back. “You’ll regret it if I find ya doin' this again.” 

“Doubt it.” 

“Oh? I promise this ain't somethin' I’m sayin' lightly. Ya wanted in, ya got it. I write the rules. M'I clear?” 

Lilly glares and eventually just nods. 

“Good. Look, I promise, after Sammy an' me look inta this Ellen chick we're gonna start look int'a breakin' yer curse, but ya damn well better take care'a ya'self. Idiot.” 

“Fine.” 

“Good.” He states; pausing to enjoy being on top of her for another brief moment, before he starts untangling them from each other. The minute she gets the chance Lilly all-but-teleports to the other side of the room, causing a rumbling chuckle to escape from Dean. After several moments of gathering her composure, she turns around face still flushed. 

“Usin' sex-appeal in a argument is unfair. No more touchin'. Totally not kosher or fair, or whateva.The Hell's wrong with you?!” Lilly seethes; her heartbeat still pounding way above normal while her chest heaves. 

Dean shrugs. “Hey, whatever drives the point home.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Ahh, now yer gettin' it. Also, stop avoidin' us. It’s stupid.” 

“You’re stupid.” she parrots childishly. 

“Better see you soon, Hufflepuff.” 

“Fuck off, Tex.” 

“With pleasure.” Dean says. He walks over to Mae, tapping her on the shoulder and mumbles a quick thank you. 

Before he walks out of the room, he shoots Lilly a final warning, “Meant every word Hufflepuff!” 

Da'fuq was that? The memory of her being on the floor for several minutes hits her and she rushes to go take a shower vowing to discuss this ‘betrayal’ with Mae after.


	11. Chapter 11

“How'd the talk with Lilly go?” Sam asks, raising an eyebrow and smirking at Dean’s wet hair. "She beat you up so bad you needed a shower?" 

“What? Nah... I jus' needed some 'me time'." Dean winks before quickly changing the subject. "I made m'self clear an' I promised we’d help'er break the curse. Hell, she might even let us.” Dean smugly responds as he leans a hip against the counter and downs a beer. 

Sam looks at him for a moment in disbelief, “That's it? You just ‘made yourself clear’ and she's on board? This is Lilly we’re talking about, right?” 

“Geez, drop it Sammy. Mae an' I worked it out an' I talked ta Lilly. I told her ta take better care'a herself and we'd work on figurin' out why people wanna beat'er ass. Okay? Can we move on already?” Dean glares at him a moment longer then turns back to grab another beer. 

“Oh? I thought Dad said not to mess with that.” 

“He did.” Is Dean’s short reply. 

“But, Dad said not to. He must've had a reason.” Sam attempts to point out, shaking his head at the irony of the role reversal. 

“It’s not messin' with her. It’s helping. There’s a difference. I mean, she can’t do anything by herself. Dad had a mission an' we do too. But... The minute we track down that yellow eyed sonovabitch an' gank his ass, we're fixing this. I'm fixin' it, with r'without you.” 

“Oh. Alright then, I’m in too. But, we do it safely. And Lilly has to a agree.” Sam says, attempting to lay down some rules. 

“I don’t really give a shit f'she agrees r'not, this is damn annoyin'.” Dean grunts. 

“But Mae will care.” Sam points out. 

“I think Mae’ll care more if we do nothin' and Lilly ends up dead over something as stupid as going to the grocery store by herself.” Dean deadpans as he drags his hand through his hair. “I dunno how she’s survived this long. Damn it Sammy, if she hadn’t passed out I woulda done serious damage. An' just how th'fuck does Mae cancel it?” 

“How should I know, Dean? Maybe they nullify each other's 'freaky' or somethin'?” Sam says, musing over his own thoughts. 

“What?” Dean asks, confused. "What’s wrong with Mae?" 

“Huh? Oh. Well, yeah... Bobby said something before about the two of them being cursed or maybe someone put a spell on the two of them. You never feel different around Mae when it's just the two of you?” 

"Why ain't no one we meet normal? Near Mae? I feel bad she has to constantly be with Lilly, that would drive any sane person fuck'n nuts. I feel protective'a Mae, kinda view her as a little sister. Why? Does she make you feel somethin' when it’s just the two'a ya?” 

“Me? Umm, well... She makes me calmer. I uh, I don’t feel as sad about Jess. I feel protective of her too. I uh, find her attractive.” 

Dean smirks knowingly at his little brother. “Oh yeah? You liking her? S'dfinitely a curse.” 

Sam shakes his head, feeling incredibly exasperated with his older brother and makes a disapproving face. “Really Dean? Would you please take this seriously?” 

“Aw, worried about yer crush? That's so cute. A'course I’m taking this seriously. Sammy likes a girl. Wanna hear 'bout the birds an' bees?” Dean teases with a smirk. 

“Dean, c'mon. I’ll skip Porn:101. Thanks.. So, I wonder if Bobby has ever been alone with her and noticed feeling different?" Sam pauses for a moment, his brow furrowed. "It's weird that she affects us positively and Lilly affects us negatively.” 

“Ya know Lilly said she could be alone with Mae’s mom. Do ya think Bobby remembers 'em together? I don’t really feel like askin' the girls 'bout it....” Dean asks as he gives up teasing Sam. 

“I think we have a lot of questions for Bobby. We can work on that later. The girls are coming over sometime today to cook for us before we leave.” Sam says, giving up on the book he'd been reading. 

“Shocking- us having more questions for Bobby. Oh yeah? I hope they bring pie.” Dean says and finishes off his beer. 

“That's been the trend so far.” Sam smiles. 

~*~ 

Lilly has a complete conniption fit as she drops the groceries for the night at her feet feeling the need to cry at the sight in front of her. 

"What? FuckShitDamnClusterFuck! Why? How did this? Why? It’s only been a week! A fucking week! Disguting cunts! How did this even happen?" She demands with a high pitched shriek of disgust as she takes in Bobby’s kitchen, and the horrific condition of it. She stops yelling when Mae walks into her. 

“Lilly you okay?” Mae asks, concerned for Lilly's mental state when she sees the room from her sister's clean-freak point of view. 'Devastation' has lain waste to Bobby’s kitchen. There are 3 half- eaten plates of food (night as well be 20), bottles as far as the eye can see, dishes balanced precariously high in the sink (so, really 3 pans), stains of God-only-knows-where origins splattered everywhere (one stain on the counter), and not to mention the suspiciously sticky floor (ketchup splatter). Mae tries to sound lighthearted. “Holy beer bottles.” 

“Holy beer bottles? Holy Beer Bottles?!? No Mae. This is... No. Satan was here. He lives in this kitchen. This is what my nightmares are made of. What the fuck did they do? For fuck's sake Mae! I think that’s some kind of blood." She points at the ketchup. "What a fuckin' clusterfuck! Fuck!” Lilly rants before breaking off to let out a slew of curses in several different languages, not finding English expressive enough to cover her current outrage. 

“Oh Gods! That's mold growing on the plates. How did they get mold in seven days Mae? Seven fucking days? How did they even manage that? How? Oh Gods it needs to be cleansed! Where’s the gas? We’ll burn it down. We’ll build a new kitchen. Oh Gods, burn it! We're just gonna have to burn it down. Just, how? I don't.. I can't.. How, Mae? How?! Hoooow!?” Lilly cries out hysterically, as her hands pull at her hair. 

Mae shakes her head, torn between amusement and fear. She couldn't possibly answer the questions being rapid-fired at her. "When did you get a harpy-mode?" 

Lilly's eyes turn to slits as she turns her anger on her sister. "How. Did. This. Happen??" She bites out each word in a growl a wolverine would envy. 

"Whoa! Wait! I don't know! I didn't do it; I was with you!" Mae cries out, taking several steps back; She drops her grocery bags and holds both hands in front of her defensively. 

Neither woman noticed the loud, rushed footsteps as the three men of the house race to the distressed yells of Lily’s cries of anguish. 

“Lilly!? Mae!? What’s wrong?” Dean bolts into the kitchen, eyes on the girls. His footsteps causing Lilly’s eye to twitch as they make a disturbing squelch on the once-clean tile. 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong! What the fuck do you mean what’s wrong? How did you three manage this? For fuck's sake you are literally sticking to the floor Dean! Oh Gods you're sticking to the floor! Why are you sticking to the floor? What is wrong with you? How dare you live like this? I don’t… just why?” Lilly responds at a complete loss at to where she should even start, her lip trembling as her voice raises several octaves as she rants. 

“Translation, please Mae?” Dean looks over to the younger woman in the hopes that she can understand 'shrill'. 

“Something along the lines of 'This place, this place, cleanse it with fire, exercise the devil. How can you live with sticking to the floor and growing a science project in the sink?' She may be in shock.” Mae responds, only the barest hint of teasing in her monotone voice, her hands still held in front of her. 

At this point the other two males arrive as well. “Is everyone okay?” Sam asks, concerned as his eyes land on the girls. 

“Gidjits, wasn’t expecting you two for another hour or so… We were just about to clean the kitchen.” 

“An hour? An hour? You were going to clean this in an hour? How? Do you have a fucking magic wand? I need a fucking hazmat suit, a five gallon bucket of bleach, several boxes of trash bags, a galleon of anti-bacterial hand wash and some Gods damn five star mold removal. How did you monsters even manage this? How? I think this goes against the natural order.” Lilly spews out, confused and at a complete loss. 

Sam looks around at the mess and hangs his head. Dean continues to stare at Mae as if waiting for further translation. Bobby just shakes his head. 

“It's, it’s ok Lilly. Maybe we can go back to our house for dinner and come back and clean later.” Mae begins, ready to spout out as many solutions she could think up. 

“Or not come back an' clean, ya know, whatever…” Bobby mumbles under his breath. 

“I can’t just leave… Oh Gods I dropped the bags. Fuck. We need to go buy more food…” Lilly responds forlornly. She shoots a nasty glare at Bobby’s mutinous statement, choosing to not dignify it with a reply. 

“Lilly, I’ll take the stuff outside and wash the bags off. We can cook at our house and bring it back.” Mae offers, grabbing everything they brought in and sprinting for the door. 

“No they need to be burned. Everything in this house needs to be burned…” Lilly solemnly responds. 

Dean sighs. “Does everything need to be a category-five with you?” 

“Go. Fuck. Yourself.” Lilly spits out as she rubs at her temples; her irritation palpable. 

Seeing that Lilly was about to throttle Dean, Sam steps in. "Lilly, what can we do? How can we help?" 

“Trash first. You three… help or … you know what? Just leave.” Lilly responds pushing the three men out the door. 

“Girl, this's my house.” Bobby snaps at the girl pushing him out of his own kitchen. 

“Then learn to take better care of her old man, but for now get the fuck out.” Lilly snarls with one last shove before stalking over to her hidden stash of cleaning products and setting out to purge the disgusting kitchen. 

~*~ 

Lilly smiles slightly as she finishes scrubbing the floor. She sits back and looks around the freshly cleaned, highly scrubbed and polished kitchen. Something tugging at the back of her mind, leaving her with the sense of forgetting something. Huh… windows, cabinets, dishes, counters, sink, drain, appliances, doors and floors. Trash gone and fridge cleaned out. Nope, it's clean. Now I just have to cook. 

“Hey Lilly?” Mae says meekly from behind the exhausted girl, after entering the kitchen. She had just dropped the 'tainted' food off at the shelter and had gone shopping again. 

“Yes Mae?” Lilly looks up concerned at the tone. 

“I kind of, well, ruined all the food.” Mae holds her hands behind her back, two fingers crossed. “I was doing fine and following a recipe, and this time I didn’t even try to change it, but then I knocked over the spices and while I was cleaning that up, everything just, it just boiled over and burned. I’m sorry…” 

Lilly frowns “Oh Mae, it’s okay. You did the right thing, it should have been burned… Can you just go pick up more so I can start dinner?” She asks as she gets up wiping the non-existent dirt from her knees and washed her hands, before patting her friend on the back. "Should we just do this tomorrow it’s almost nine...." 

“I already went shopping, the guys are bringing the bags in now." Mae says cheerily before she drops her voice to a whisper. "Can we not tell Sam about my cooking inability?” 

“Super. I wouldn’t have let anyone eat food that had touched this floor anyways…" Mae's request catches up with her and a Cheshire-like grin spreads across her lips. "Oooh, what does Sam have to do with it?” 

Mae just blushes in response opening her mouth to answer when the men start bringing the groceries. 

“Wow Lilly, you have quite the skill. We gotta bring you on body clean-ups.” Dean lets out a low whistle as he enters the sparkling kitchen. 

"Ew." Lilly says her face drawing in disgust, her entire body shuddering with disgust. "Just, no ew." 

“Jesus, Gidgit.” Bobby glares at his kitchen and the girl responsible. 

“Oh shut it Singer, you know deep down it needed to be done.” Lilly defends as she blows her bangs out of her face and starts unpacking the groceries and sorting them. 

“Wow great job. I can barely recognize it. Are you sure you don’t want one of us to cook?” Sam responds as he drops off the last of the bags, making sure to put them securely on the table. Walking over to Mae, he leans down and whispers with a wink "It really wasn't that bad to begin with." 

“Thanks Sam! This's why yer my favorite Winchester. No. I’ll cook. You guys can come when I call but for now, bye.” Lilly says dismissing the men. 

“Mae, you stay. I need yer help. No one makes pot pie like Mae, she's an artist.” She smiles at her plan as she turns her back on them. “We’ll call you when it’s done till then, out.” 

Mae turns to look at Lilly with her head tilted, her face clearly asking Lilly 'what the heck are you doing?' 

Mae smiles wryly as she begins pulling out the pots and pans. “Only because Lilly taught me." 

“Oh stop being so modest, She’s an a-fucking-mazing cook.” Lilly smiles as she shoots the three men a look. “Seriously though, we’ve got this. Geddout. Now.” 

Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks as Lilly sweetly praises Mae, but turned to leave as requested. 

Bobby glared at the girls suspiciously. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but ended up just shrugging. He turned to follow the boys. Nope, not my business. 

The girls silently sort dinner as they hear the men walk away, the minute Lilly feels they are a safe distance away she smiles wickedly at Mae. “So… Why do you want Sam to think you can cook? Hmm? I wonder… Are you sporting some lady-wood for Jolly Green?” She asks as she takes out a cutting board and begins the prep. 

“Shhhhh! Keep your voice down. And no, shut up. Weird. Not that he’s not attractive. Because he is. Attractive. And tall, and strong. And he’s nice. Actually, he’s really sweet. He really is a great guy to talk to. But no, that's weird. He just lost his dad. And John was a paternal figure for me, so it's actually very weird, right? And he gets really sad sometimes. Even before John. Like he had already lost someone. So, yeah.” Mae looks up from washing the vegetables to see Lilly smirking. “Oh, shut up Lilly.” 

“Bullshit. You're smitten. I knew it. This is too delicious. I love being right...” Lilly responds as she chops the chicken up into small chunks and tosses it into the frying pan, before starting on the vegetables. She seasons the chicken in between dropping the prepared vegetables into a different pot, and starts on the crust. She goes overboard making inappropriate overtly sexual noises while she kneads the dough. "Oh Sammy! Mmm Gods! Mae." She mocks doing her best porn star impressions. 

“Shut up.” Mae snaps and turns a bright red. 

"Oh, what's this? I was just comin' in for beers an' got a show. Nice vocals there Hufflepuff." Dean greets from the doorway; a knowing, shit-eating grin is across his face. 

Both girls spin on their heels, each with a varying degree of mortification and humiliation clearly visible; Lilly's lips are still parted from the last moan and Mae double-face-palms over her bright red cheeks. 

"No! Nonono, I cannot believe you right now!" Mae says from behind her hands while shaking her head slowly. 

"You can't?" Lilly chokes, still staring at Dean. "Me neither." She giggles nervously. 

Mae uncovers her face and begins to speak when she sees Sam. 

"Hey Dean, where're those beers?" Sam asks, using the beer as an excuse to check in on the girls and the progress of dinner. 

He diverts all his attention to Mae when he sees she's upset. 

“Are you okay Mae, you look a bit flushed?” He asks as he looks the girl up and down, eyebrows knit together and his head tilted in concern. 

“Oh I’m fine. Just, you know. It's ah-” Her blush deepens even more. 

Dean saunters to the fridge and grabs a few beers while Mae gapes and sputters for an answer. "She's just working hard makin' dinner, Sammy. Let's let'em finish up. I'm starved." 

Lilly gets on board with 'plan: all men gone' and says "Yeah, Out!" 

Sam gives Mae one last look of confusion before he lets Dean lead him out of the kitchen. 

Mae waits another full minute before she turns to Lilly again, "I... Why?..." She lands a series of light blows on her sister's shoulder. "Was. That. Necessary?" 

“Yes." 

"Dean heard you, dammit!" She says in mortification. 

Lilly glares at her sister. "Fine, whatever. Ruin my fun…. But know this: I need you to have relationships. I live vicariously through you and, well, we both know I’ll never have it… So, yeah….” She pouts as she goes back to kneading the pie dough, this time sans sex noises. 

“Just keep an eye on the chicken, once it’s white on one side start scooting it around the pan.” She points to a spatula. 

Mae shoots her friend a glare and contemplates throwing something at her before resigning to her fate and just awkwardly pushing the chicken around the pan. 

“Mae and Sam-my sit-tin' in a tree, F-U-C…. Ow! Fine, Fine I get it….” Lilly smirks before she starts humming the rest of the childish rhyme. 

They continue cooking but not much is said between the two of them, besides instructions and insinuations from Lilly. When the food is done and the table is set the men all but rush into the kitchen, the smell having been driving them crazy for the last hour or so. 

At the men’s response to food the girls laugh as they all sit down for the first time and have dinner together. Teasing, blushing and awkwardness ensues; but everyone, even Bobby, is smiling and happy as they share their meal. Especially when the guys found out that apple pie was the dessert. 

~*~ 

“Really Bobby, a van?… That’s our only option?” Dean stares at the 'car' in disgust as Sam slides into the driver’s seat. “I mean, come on man, that's soccer mom transportation.” 

“You can bum my bike. I’d love ta see one'a ya ride bitch behind th'other… As if you two don’t give off a gay enough vibe… Or add Mae an' make a sandwich.” Lilly smirks from her spot on the porch. 

Mae snaps her head to the side to glare at her friend; a new blush spreading across her cheeks. “Lilly!” 

Bobby snorts out laughter but quickly covers by acting like it was a cough as the brothers look like they might be sick. 

“Oh c'mon, it’s like they ask for it." Lilly turns from Mae to the disgruntled brothers. "An' don’t be so bitchy. He’s doin' yer asses a favor. Be grateful.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fine. You shut it wi'that shit.” Dean points a warning finger at her and glares before he throws his packs into the back, slamming the sliding door shut. 

“Hey, careful with that. Treat it like it’s held t'gether with chewin' gum an' duct tape.” Bobby yells. 

“Sorry Bobby.” Sam smiles sheepishly, used to apologizing for Dean’s brashness. 

They all stand there awkwardly, before Lilly breaks the tension. “Good luck with this Ellen chick. Try ta not kidnap an' tie her up in her home. Like vigilante douchebags.” 

Dean glares at her as he opens his door. “Try not ta faint from bein' an obstinate bitch.” 

“Hey! Fuck you too.” Lilly snaps back just before he slams his door. Now fuming, she flips him off and turns back toward the house; her skirts swish around her as she stomps back inside. "Fuck men... Imma go clean somthin'." 

Bobby shakes his head but takes that as his cue to leave and chases her down. "Dammit girl! Ya better not start cleanin' a'gin." 

Mae just smiles as she waves sheepishly. “Please be safe. I hope you find what you're looking for.” 

“Thanks Mae.” Sam says with a smile. He waves to her, starts the car and they take off. 

She stands there waving until they drive out of sight. With a sigh, Mae turns back to the house, knowing what she’s about to walk into. I wonder what room she’s trying to clean now. 

What she finds instead is the two of them waiting for her in the kitchen. “Wow, I thought another war was going to break out. I mean, you still want to clean, right, Lilly?” She looks them over in suspicion. 

“Well, I was gonna. But then Singer was all 'what was with last night?'.” Lilly smiles like a cat who had just gotten the canary. 

“Yeah, Gidgit. Since when c'n you cook?” Bobby asks gruffly. 

Mae’s cheeks turn a bright red. She stares at them open mouthed. 

“Actually. Someone doesn’t want someone to know that, said particular someone can’t cook, and asked a certain someone to not to tell that gem to that person that said someone couldn’t do so… So, yeah.” 

Mae covers her face with her hands and stomps her foot, “Lilly! Oh. My. God. Shut up.” 

Bobby sighs as he scratches the back of his head. “Mae, those boys're nothin' but trouble. Didn’t think I’d have ta tell ya that. You can do better.” 

Mae looks to the floor pleading with it to open up and just swallow her; because, if there was ever a time for a magical portal to open up for her, now would be perfect. Twisting her fingers together in a mixture of embarrassment and nervousness, she waits, not sure what to say or do. 

“Oh, I don’t know..." Mae finally begins before Lilly breaks in. 

"I think it’s amazing, personally. I think it's absolutely adorable that Mae has a wittle cwush on Sammy-wham-me.” Lilly smirks in response, her golden eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“I… I DO NOT have a crush on Sam. I just think he’s a nice guy. He’s just been nice, okay? That doesn’t mean anything.” She covers her face with her hands again, perpetually embarrassed due to her sister's mocking. 

Bobby quirks an eyebrow as Lilly smugly crosses her arms across her chest and smiles. 

“Oh yeah. Sure. Totally Mae, cause your continual blushes and coy demeanor don’t scream you want to fuck the ever living shit out of that behemoth.” 

“Lilly!” Bobby snaps at the girl sitting with him at the table. 

“Bobby!” She mimics his yell with indignation. “Hey! S'not my fault she wants t'bang his bone.” She jumps up and makes hip thrusts that would make Garth Algar proud and recites a few of the lines from 'Foxy Lady'. 

A sound somewhere between a gasp and a wail pours out from behind Mae’s hands as she moves them to cover her mouth. Mortification is written all over her face as the desire to crawl into a ball and cry settles over her. 

“Why are you doing this? Oh my God, why?” 

“What? It’s just Bobby…” Lilly responds with a knowing smirk. “Bobby doesn’t care f'ya wanna fuck the kid stupid…” 

The appalled man slams his hand on the table. “Bobby cares, dammit! You stop. Now. Just, please stop.” Bobby begs, lost at what to do with that unfortunate mental image. 

“You’re the one rolling on the floor with Dean, Lilly. Maybe you’re the one with a crush. He seemed to like the noises you made last night.” Mae blurts out. 

“What?” Bobby shouts. "Chaperones. Girls need chaperones. How da people raise girls? Damned Gidgits." 

“Fuck you, Mae! One was straight-up self defense, and th'other was just to make you uncomfortable.” Lilly defends with a raised brow, her eyes gleaming with a challenge. 

“I don't kno-ow...You both looked like you were having fun.” She fires back, ignoring the gleam in her sister's eyes. 

“Well is that you volunteering to watch me fuck Dean? 'Cause short of having sex with you in the room, it that ain't happenin'. Sick Mae, sick. Bobby don't wanna know 'bout your fucked-up fetishes. Freak.” Lilly responds flippantly without thinking about the full weight of her words. 

Mae just stands there, mouth opening and closing. “Wha… I… But… Wait… What just happened?" 

“S'too early for this shit. I need a drink…” Bobby sighs deeply and hangs his head, hand over his eyes. 

 

-*- 

 

The girls arrive back at their home, walking into the kitchen, each happy with how the time with the Winchester's visit had ended, for two very different reasons. 

"Their visit went really well, all things considered... Don't you think?" Mae asks with a smile, as the two of them enter the kitchen. 

"Yeah, it wasn't awful I guess. I mean, besides, ya know, bein' forced ta talk ta Dean, an' cleanin' Bobby's kitchen like, fifty times, an' bein forced ta talk ta people. An' ya throwin' my ass under a bus; when ya gonna learn Mae?" Lilly responds too sweetly making her way over to cabinet and begins digging out the salt. 

"Come on Lilly, it wasn't that bad. And you didn't clean that kitchen fifty times today. I know part of you liked it. At least the part with Dean. He definitely liked it." Mae coaxes as she takes a seat at the table. 

"Yep. Then you had to go an' break our truce. I didn't even have a choice. Dirt and garbage. Clever girl. I knew I was rubbing off on you, Harpy." She hums with pride hiding the container behind her back, as she skips over to the threshold. 

"Lilly? What are you doing?" Mae asks suspiciously. "Dean asked me to do that, so he could talk to you." She rushes, worried by her sister's cheeriness. 

"Re-establishing our order. Also, you're not helping yourself. Coulda told'im 'no'. Coulda said you love me and wouldn’t do that to me... But you didn't..." She shakes her head in disappointment, clicking her tongue as she pours a thin line of sea-salt across the threshold. 

"Lilly, wait! No! I'm sorry!" Mae cries out, watching as her sister's actions trap her in the kitchen; a sense of dread fills her. She curses at her sister's twisted sense of ill-placed justice. 

Lilly just smiles sweetly and waves before she turns away with the salt tucked under her arm. "Shoulda known better, Mae. N'joy your lesson little sister. It's upta you; this can all end here or be all-out war. What's it gonna be?" 

Mae looks down at the salt and back to Lilly before she utters the words "You can be such a bitch. Yeah, it's done. You win." 

"That's what I thought. Love you." Lilly sings out, before she skips up the stairs with no remorse. 

The last thing Mae hears is Lilly's victorious cackling. "And remember, Mae: Don't mess with the master!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers! Thank you so much for sticking with us through this story. There is just one small piece left in this Mourning Pie. We really appreciate all the kudos, messages and your comments. We hope you are looking forward our next story, Cursed Pie, which is a much longer book and is already complete. :) 
> 
> Please leave a comment, let us know what you like about our story.


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed from the day the brother's left, Mae having finally succeeded in gathering all the supplies she had needed for the ritual her Mother had passed on to her. Lilly had eventually evened out through the week, her angst calming to a more reasonable level. 

The two girls agreed that today was the day to finally plant John's tree. It had rained last night and today's forecast had called for bright and clear skies, the temperature mild for the middle of July. 

Mae sits on the ground nest to a large hole dug in the damp earth, a sturdy young apple tree sits next to her, ready for planting. She lays a hand on its roots and says a short prayer before rising and looking at the odd-assorted grove around her. Trees memorializing her family members sway in breeze, each representing exactly how many times she's had to do this ceremony. 

Just before she begins to cry for the third time today, her eyes brighten when she hears Lilly approach. Looking over her shoulder, she watches Lilly lay a blanket out over a boulder just a few feet away. 

“Those rocks were the best investment ever.” Mae says with a smile, glad her friend ventured out into the dirt. 

“Yep. Thanks for that.” She sits cross legged, balancing the guitar in her lap as she begins playing. She sneaks a look at her sister standing barefoot in the dirt, glad she had decided to come out to keep her company. "Not that I need the rocks all over the gardens, but they make the trek out here somewhat tolerable." 

Mae returns to her ceremony and turns to the tray laying next to her. She begins to think of everything that she ever did with John. Smiling at all the conversations over the phone when he had time to call. All the surprise visits to the shop and the house when he passed through. All the thoughtful things he ever did for her. Birthday presents and Christmas gifts. These are the memories she wraps around herself as she begins to prepare the earth for his ashes. Runes of peace and serenity, rest and rebirth, purification and humanity all went first, mixed at the bottom. To this, she added runes of a warrior, of loyalty, of secrecy. 

Lilly’s random playing turns into the perfect song for the moment. 

“And be a simple kind of man 

Oh, be something you love and understand 

Baby, be a simple kind of man 

Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can?” 

Perfect and slightly ironic. Mae chuckles, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand and nodding her appreciation to Lilly. 

Finally, she grasped the tin that held John's ashes. 

I will always hold on to the good memories. “John, in life, you were a mystery to most people who met you.” 

Lilly pauses in her singing, but continues to play softly as she listens to Mae. 

“You lived a life most others can’t even imagine. Your job was your life, because your job was saving lives. I was blessed to come to know you as a Father. I am blessed to still be tied to your life. I am blessed with your continued presence in my life.” 

She upends the tin, adding the ashes to the soil in the hole. She mixes the earth with her bare hands, continuing. 

“Remember the time he surprised us with a visit just after Christmas a few years ago?” Mae asks, still watching the ground. 

Lilly nods silently, still strumming the guitar. 

“He just showed up, kind of beat up, but so happy to see us. He didn’t even stay the whole day, but he came to the house and drank hot chocolate and ate cookies. He even brought a present, huh, that taser makes even more sense now doesn’t it.” Mae shares with a sad smile as she reminisced the fond memories. 

She turns to face Lilly who was still strumming lightly on her guitar. "That, that’s how I’m going to remember him. The funny, overprotective father that was shipped out far too often to the front lines of war. But he came home sometimes and just drank in the feeling of family and good times." 

Lilly smiles at her encouragingly, nodding her head. "Good plan." 

Mae turns back to the hole that held the runes, ashes and loose dirt. “By the grace of nature I defer your ashes to Mother Earth’s will. This tree shall grow in your memory. May it take your strength as its own. May it provide comfort of mind, heart and soul. May it remind those who look upon it of the silent warrior, protector of humanity, who fought in an invisible war. May it serve as a reminder of who you were, in your heart. Goodbye, John Winchester. Father to Dean and Sam, Father figure to myself, Brother to Bobby and friend to Lilly.” 

With that, she adds water to the mixture. Another quick mix and she draws a rune on the back of her hands with the mud. She adds a couple of handfuls of blessed black soil back in slowly, mixing it as she goes. She stops briefly to maneuver the young apple tree's roots into place and fills in the extra space with the remaining blessed soil. After a few minutes of fussing and rearranging Mae takes a step back, admiring the memorial. 

Lilly stops playing and leaps off the rock. She gently puts her instrument away before joining Mae. “You know, apple was a good choice.” She says approvingly, a sad smile adorning her lips. 

“Maybe one day we can show Dean and Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading our second story in the Bakers, Hunters and Pie series. We hoped you enjoyed it, but more than that... We hope that you'll leave us a review and tell us honestly what you think of our 'Road so Far'. We're not joking we really do feed off of reviews. 
> 
> Our third story, Cursed Pie is already complete!!!! We will begin posting it in about a week. It's a much larger 'pie' and will loosely follow SPN season 3. Please look out for it and favorite us so you don't miss the next round of shenanigans. 
> 
> For those of you curious, yes one of the girls finally figures out what she is, and the other slowly gets some pieces to her our own puzzle. 
> 
> Thanks again to our wonderfully awesome Beta klu, for helping us with all of this, and we really appreciate your seemingly endless patience! We really do adore you! Thank you! 
> 
> Again, don't forget to subscribe to our series Bakers, Hunters and Pie, Oh My! We're looking forward to hearing what you think. :)


End file.
